Cops and Robbers
by LilKinny
Summary: When YouTube decided to pass a new rule, Jackie had to go to a convention. There, she meets her idol, CaptainSparklez, and is paired with him. Will love blossom between them? Everything is against their love, disease and that weird boy too. Why is life Jackie's enemy? COMPLETE
1. The Convention

**Hi guys! TODAY IS THE FOOD HUNGER GAMES! I am also terrified by the way and most likely scarred. I read about Jeff the Killer because my brother was watching SkyDoesMinecraft and he saw Jeff the Killer and got freaked out. Then I saw it because he was crying in fear and I decided to read about Jane and Jeff. HOLY CRAP THATS TERRIFYING!**

_Jackie's POV_

"And it feels like I am just too close to love you." I sing out as I drive to the high school. In LA, there's a convention where all YouTube stars are meeting. YouTube passed a rule that there are too many YouTube channels, so they are hosting a convention so only people that were notified about it could come. There, we pick two other people to work with. We were supposed to dress nicely, but not too fancy. I pull into a parking spot and turn the engine off. I unbuckle the seatbelt and grab my mini purse. After sliding out the door, I close it and look at myself in a mirror.

My hair is very light yellow (not dyed, it's natural) and I also have natural brown streaks. My skin is also pale, but in a good way. I have brown freckles dotting my nose. My eyes are amber, but they are normal. I'm not weird, I'm different. I put my compact mirror away and smooth out my pink sundress. My white beanie flops on my head as head to the trunk to take out the poster board that was required. Basically, we had to take a screenshot of our character, play a playlist of videos on a tablet, and basically explain to any people who take interest in our channel what we do and how we make videos. I slam the trunk shut and lock the car, in fear of somebody carjacking my new Porsche.

I head into the high school and somebody directs me to the gym. There, a monitor waits with a list.

"Name?" She asks, chewing on her gym obnoxiously.

"Jackie Turner." I reply, waiting for her yellow highlight to highlight my name and direct me to the table for my stand.

"OK, here you are. Three tables down on the left." She opens the doors and I walk inside. The lights are dramatically dimmed so that the entrance and exit are bathed in shadow and the front of the stage is full of light. My booth is luckily in the shadows, so I relax a bit as I put my poster board up. My character, LilKinny, is waving hello to the people in front of the mansion I made out of obsidian. I set up my iPad to play the playlist of videos on my channel. My intro begins as a wall of obsidian is stacked up. Then my avatar bursts through the wall and grins as my channel name, LilKinny, bursts through the wall as well, the diamond shining.

I start reading my poster board. 'Hi guys. I am LilKinny. My real name is Jackie Turner. I am 18 years old and I live in LA.' The rest is just servers I've made then given to others that are famous and some screenshots of amazing builds I've made. I sit in the white chair **(The kind you find in the make up departments of malls.)** and watch as other famous YouTubers enter. After five minutes of not recognizing anyone, I get on my phone and start texting my friend Hailey. She didn't get an email, but she has 500,000 subscribers.

'This is boring. I set up my booth and nobody is coming. I don't think it started yet.' I send. My ringtone, If I Die Young, plays as Hailey replies.

'Did you see any really famous people?' She answers with a winking face.

'No, there seems to be two different sections. One in shadow and one in light. I'm in the shadows and I don't recognize anyone, but I think all the famous people are in the light.' I read her next text in shock.

'Maybe they thought your videos sucked, but you have so many subscribers they had to put you somewhere.' Hailey wrote.

'Aw hell no. They did not reject me like that. I'm going to do a LiveStream video from here. Check it out on my channel.' I turn my phone on silent and set my phone up as a camera. It's not my other one, but I forgot the good camera at home. Besides, that one has a flash.

"Hey guys, LilKinny here. Yes, this is me IRL, but I've done tons of IRL videos so whatever. I'm kinda mad at this place, but you don't know where I am. I'm at a convention for YouTube celebrities because YouTube passed a new rule that all people that got an email need to form groups of three and make one single channel. Now, as you see, it's dark here. That's why I'm angry. None of the famous people are in this section. It's basically the section for nobodies!" I pout into the camera.

"I have to go. It's starting, but I'll post a video later by myself explaining my concerns. Bye orange cakes!" I exit with the familiar exit as a man in a tuxedo starts talking.

"Hello! All of you have gotten the honor of being selected for the new YouTube format. This is very simple. You need two other people in your group and you have to come up with a name. It can be anyone. Everyone may go." He watches as most of the people run around, searching for potential subscriber magnets. I just stand at my booth, watching a video one of my subscribers sent me. It's of their character singing Like a Block by KuleDud3. **(Sorry if I spelled it wrong.)** They aren't good though, they are basically copying KuleDud3 and making the video look bad. I shake my head in annoyance and shut the video off.

"Uh, hi!" Somebody greets me. I look up and see MinecraftUniverse.

"Hi! I'm Jackie." I take out my earbuds and put them in my purse.

"I'm Jason. I run MinecraftUniverse. I've seen your videos. You seem really good with redstone and plain building. How would you like to be on my team's channel?" He winks at me. Flirting. It makes me gag.

"No thank you. Your style of building seems, no offense, sloppy and I watch your videos. Mostly, it's mods and parkour maps. I'm sorry, I'm declining your offer." I tell him. He walks away scowling. I look at my iPad and see it's the video where I show how to make an elevator.

"Hi Jackie." Somebody says behind me. I turn around and almost scream. It's Jordan Maron, the YouTube star I have a crush on.

"Hi. You're Jordan, right?" I pretend I don't know who he is.

"Yep, that's me. I was wondering why you stayed at your booth." Jordan asks.

"Oh, I didn't want anything to get stolen." I lie. I'm not a people person, but I work good in tiny groups.

"Oh. People kept swarming around me, asking if I could join their group." Jordan laughs.

"The only person who came was MinecraftUniverse. This is going to sound annoying, but do you have a group?" I ask hopefully.

"Not you too! I'm just kidding. I don't, but I'm looking for people I think are perfect for the channel. Not someone who uses me for subscribers." Jordan looks at me coldly, as if saying I would use him for subscribers.

"Hey, don't look at me. I didn't want to come, I was fine working solo." I hold my hands up in protest.

"Do you have any partners? I trust you enough not to use me." Jordan is seriously asking me to be in his group.

"No, but I'll be happy to join your group." I reply, masking my happiness.

"Hey, do you guys have a group? Adam and Jason rejected me." Deadlox AKA Ty comes up to us. I almost fangirl.

"You cane join ours. What should we call our channel?" I ask the two boys in front of me.

"Well, we can't combine our names because Jackie, Jordan, and Ty don't fit well together." Jordan starts.

"Wait! How about Jackie Jordan's Class of Ty?" Ty suggests. We shake our heads in disagreement.

"Well, our YouTube names are LilKinny, CaptainSparklez, and deadlox. How about LilCaptainDeadlox?" I suggest. They look at me in confusion, as if trying to think about the name.

"That's perfect! People know who we are and we met YouTube's requirements." Jordan smiles as the man in the suit comes.

"Hello. I am Mr. Walsh. I am YouTube's representative. What is the name of your channel, what are your real names, and then channel names?" Mr. Walsh hands us a clipboard. "I'll be right back." He moves to the next group.

"I'll write. I have neat handwriting." I say and start filling in information. Channel name: LilCaptainDeadlox. Real names: Jackie, Jordan, Ty. YouTube Channels: LilKinny, CaptainSparklez, Deadlox.

"Here you go Mr. Walsh." Jordan passes the clipboard to Mr. Walsh.

"OK, the convention has ended. Thank you for your cooperation." Mr. Walsh announces.

"Let's exchange numbers to we can keep in touch." Ty suggests. After handing out numbers, we all separate. I reach my car with my poster and put it in the trunk. I put my iPad in the seat next to me as I turn on the engine.

"Hailey. I have big news. I think Jordan Maron likes me." I tell my best friend as screaming meets my ears.

**Well, I am very hungry. It's 9 AM where I live and I woke up at 6. Don't ask, I naturally wake up early. I have to go, I need to finish the script for the Food Hunger Games. BTW, LilKinny is NOT a real YouTube channel. LilKinny is based off this fanfiction account and my Minecraft character that I need to buy the full version of Minecraft for.**

**~LilKinny**


	2. Jail

**I am back... and sad. We started the Food Hunger Games, but as soon as we started the grape reaping, my mom came in and told us to stop because if we make a cut in the fruit, the fruit goes bad. Here is chapter 2!**

_Jackie's POV_

"Jordan, my screen is swirling." I speak into my headset as my laptop's screen is replaced by a swirling animation.

"Same. Ty, what about your computer?" Jordan asks Ty. Silence.

"Ty?" I ask fearfully. All of a sudden, I feel a sharp pain in my head. I cry out in pain as I feel like I'm getting pushed towards the screen.

"JACKIE! I'M CALLING AN AMBULANCE!" Jordan screams as I go _into the screen_. I spawn in a plains biome. The grass blows softly in the wind. I look at myself and I realize I look like myself except blocky.

"HALT! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR TRESPASSING ON PRIVATE PROPERTY!" A policeman screams. They reach me and handcuffs go around my wrists.

"What?!" I screech as they drag me to a prison.

"Get into that cell." The warden hisses and throws me into a cell with Jason. Yes, as in MinecraftUniverse. Oh no, he technically hates me from the convention.

"Hello Jackie." He says coldly.

"Uh... hi? I'm sorry about what happened at the convention." I apologize and look out at the cells.

"Wait, why are you in here? Did you get the swirling thing on your screen too?" Jason asks me.

"Yea, Ty and Jordan also said they got it. Ty was sucked in before me and Jordan I think ran for help, so he might be safe." I hope he isn't going insane from us being sucked in.

_Jordan's POV_

"911 operator, what is the problem?" The secretary answers the call.

"Hello, I'd like to report two unexplainable incidents. In the last 5 minutes, two of my friends experienced headaches and then fell onto their computer desks while on Skype. They were playing Minecraft with me and then my friend reported a swirling animation on her screen before passing out." I say frantically, trying not to hyperventilate. I like Jackie. A lot. And now that this happened, I don't know what's going to happen.

"Sir, calm down. What are the addresses?" I tell her their apartment numbers and the hotel we live in and she hangs up. We all live next to each other. Pretty soon, I hear medics bust their doors down. There is a sharp knock on my door.

"Are you the person who reported the two?" The officer asks. She has brown hair pulled into a neat ponytail and intimidating purple eyes.

"Yes. My name is Jordan Maron. My friends' names are Jackie Turner and Ty Opress." I see stretchers with their bodies go into the elevator and she leads me down stairs to the ambulance. We climb into it as their bodies are put into it and medics converge on them.

"My name is Alex Sofman. Can you describe what happened?" Officer Sofman asks.

"We all have a YouTube channel. We were making something for a song we're working on and Ty started screaming. Then he disconnected and soon after, Jackie did the same." I look nervously at the girl I love and my best friend.

_Jackie's POV_

"So every YouTuber is here? Jordan isn't." I retort.

"He'll most likely play soon and then be sucked in." Jason argues.

"Shut up!" The warden shouts. He heads over to us and I recognize him...

"Ian?" I ask. Ian is Ssundee.

"That's Officer Ian. Stop arguing NOW!" Ian screams and walks away.

"We got another one!" An officer shouts. Jordan is dragged in and thrown into the cell I share with Jason. He growls at the officers but relaxes when he sees me.

"Where are we?" He asks.

"Prison. Ian got every YouTuber." I say sadly.

**Short chapter, but I'm getting ice cream, so wait until later.**

**~LilKinny**


	3. Sleep Talking

**Hi guys! Do you remember that episode of Spongebob with the squirrel jokes? I'm watching it and it's so stupid.**

_Jordan's POV_

Jackie looks so pretty as she listens to the warden. I think she knows him because she is asking him questions.

"Hey Jackie!" I awkwardly say. She turns and looks at me with her amber eyes. They are so beautiful, but they are starting to lose their shine. I feel horrible because I am the one who suggested playing a world with a prison in it.

"Hi Jordan. How's, uh, life going? Not much to say in prison." She replies stiffly.

"DAWN! I NEED BUTTER!" I hear Adam shouting from the next cell over.

"ADAM! IT'S 3 AM! AND WE'RE IN PRISON! WHERE THE HELL AM I GOING TO GET BUTTER?!" Dawn screeches back. The warden is probably in his office sleeping. I bang on the wall and the shouting stops.

"Shhh... Ty's working on escape. If he can escape, he can get us the levers from the doors and we can leave when the warden and officers go look for other trespassers." I whisper sharply.

"Really!" Dawn whisper-shouts with glee.

"Great job calming them down. They were giving me a headache." Jason thanks me. Ty is out of his cell and is holding the stone bricks in his hands. His smile tells me he is proud of this as he goes around breaking levers. He hands me the lever from our door and locks himself back in the cell he shares with a sleeping Seto and Kermit. I swear, everyone is in a cell based off their IQ level.

My cell is a smart cell. Jason is pretty smart, Jackie isn't smart, but she looks nerdy, and I'm pretty much like Jackie. Ty's cell is a dumb cell. Kermit is literally sleeping in the toilet, claiming it's his 'natural habitat' and Seto has an orb of purple light floating over his head. Ty was just mis-placed. Adam and Dawn were put together because of their relationship and they're with Ant. Ant's with them because he stops their fighting. Quinton is in the toilet of his cell too because it's his 'natural habitat' too. Honestly, these people need to stop with the role-playing.

"Jackie should get the bed." I announce. Jackie raises an eyebrow at me.

"Really? Why can't you get it? Or Jason?" She questions me.

"Because you're a girl. And it's polite to offer the bed to a girl." Jason concludes. Jackie cracks up.

"That sounded very disturbing but whatever. Are you guys sleeping on the floor?" She asks, looking at the slimy and cracked floor beneath us. I nod sadly and lie down. Jackie climbs into the bed and falls asleep immediately. I'm about to fall asleep when Jason nudges me.

"Listen. Jackie's talking in her sleep." Jason whispers. I listen and, sure enough, she is talking.

"Mom, I'll be fine on my own. I'll have my companion with me the entire flight... No Mom, I'm not obsessed with CaptainSparklez, he was always there for me when I was bullied... If only I could tell him how I feel..." I don't listen to anymore. She turned to me in her times of need. An ordinary guy was her place for comfort. And she likes me too.

"You heard she likes you too, right?" Jason whispers.

"Yea, I can't believe it." I lie and roll over. She likes me and I like her. If we had courage, we would be like Adam and Dawn.

**I'm sorry, I'm very tired tonight. Tomorrow will be another short chapter, I have to do my ENTIRE spanish project tomorrow. Please let there be little homework... Crap I jinxed it. Well, see you tomorrow.**

**~LilKinny**


	4. Pranking the Prisoners Backfired

**HI! I HAD A BIG ICE CREAM CONE, THEN 2 PACKS OF SOUR PATCH KIDS, THEN HALF A PACK OF THE M&M TRAIL MIX BECAUSE I CAN! THIS IS AN ACTION PACKED CHAPTER!**

_Jordan's POV_

"Look Sparklez, I've loved Jackie since I saw her vlogging in the Slender mod series. You better sail your ship away, Captain, because Jackie will love me." Jason hisses. I'm shocked. He dare he talk to me like that?!

"Well, Universe, you better go to another galaxy because this Captain is about to hijack your ship!" I stop when I hear laughing. We turn around and see Jackie hysterically laughing.

"OMG, I woke up to you guys talking dirty. You sounded like you were about to make out!" Jackie starts hysterically, the pure beauty of it radiating through out the cell.

"Wow... did you hear any of it?" I ask, blushing.

"I heard you say you were going to hijack his ship. Stop referring to your YouTube channels, it makes you sound dirty." Jackie instructs. Jason is glaring at me and I glare back at him.

"You sleep talk, Jackie." Jason mentions, never breaking the stare down we are having.

"What? What was I talking about? Did something happen while I was sleeping?" Jackie questions.

"You were talking about your mom... and how you turned to Jordan while being bullied. Do you like him? You mentioned that, I think. **(A/N: I legit forgot what she said, and I'm too lazy to check since the energy from the sugar is leaving... -_-)**" Jason looks at her sadly. Jackie's face turns into red wool as she looks between us.

"This got awkward quickly." Jackie mentions and looks at me.

"We were fighting about who liked you more. Who do you like more?" I ask, making eye contact. She bites her lip and points out the window.

"The warden is coming soon. Let's wait for him." Jackie changes the topic quickly and walks to the iron bars.

_Jackie's POV_

That was SO stressful. I can't say I like Jordan more because Jason might tell Ian I did something I didn't. Then I might end up with an arrow in my arm. I hear them bickering behind me, but I ignore it and watch amused as Kermit and Seto talk in their cell. It's way too funny not to listen to and Ty is cracking up.

"I MUST return to the swamp! The water is the only way to get back to my natural habitat!" Kermit argues.

"I could just poof you out!" Seto replies angrily.

"NO! It is my sole duty to do this myself! **(A/N: Read the author's note at the end. It involves what Kermit just said. XD) **You can not interfere with my epic adventure!" Kermit argues. I hear the warden's door open and I whistle Rue's mockingjay whistle from the Hunger Games. Everyone looks at me and they hear the footsteps.

"THAT'S THE SIGNAL!" I whisper loudly. Everyone scrambles to the iron bars and we watch as Ian enters looking at us smugly. His gaze sweeps the room until it falls on me. I gulp as he heads over.

"Where is the lever to open the door?" He asks me. I shrug as if I don't know Jordan has it. My hand goes behind my back, as if saying 'Pass me the lever.' I hear Jordan gulp behind me as he passes it to me.

"Here it is. I guess it was on the floor." I hand it to him and Ty nods silently. Everyone's eyes are on my cell.

"Come out Jackie." People gasp as I exit the cell.

"Yes Mr. Warden?" I ask, trying to bottle my fears up. He looks around the room and in a swift movement, takes out his bow and aims it at my head. Everyone gasps and I hear Jordan cry out.

"Tell me who took the levers or she gets shot." He threatens. Nobody moves or speaks as he pulls the arrow back farther. I glance at Jordan and look at him fearfully. He nods as if telling me he knows what I should do. I put my hands up in surrender and I hear Jordan sigh in relief.

"Nobody is going to save you, huh?" Ian laughs evilly.

"I have one more thing though." I hear snickers from the corners of the room. At least I know some people watch the Survival Games that I do alone.

"What?" He spats. I jump onto him and grab his sword out of the scabbard.

"NEVER LET YOUR GUARD DOWN!" I shriek as people cheer. the arrow is released and I use the diamond sword as a shield. Smirking, I run around, putting levers on doors and opening the doors.

"GO! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF!" I scream at the frozen celebrities.

"JACKIE! GO ESCAPE! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF!" Jordan yells. I turn and accidently whack Jason with the smooth side of the sword. He falls unconscious as I realize I hit him.

"NO! I HAVE SOME UNFINISHED BUSINESS I NEED TO SETTLE!" I grin crazily and he leaves. As he leaves, Ian puts down his bow and we start laughing.

"That's why you're my favorite prisoner." Ian compliments me. I burst out laughing thinking about everyone's fear and how they thought Ian was going to kill me.

"Does the pressure plate work?" I ask.

"No, I disabled it when I came to start the prank. How did you know I was lying though? I was playing along and I knew you were up to something when you referred to your Survival Games series catch phrase." Ian DID know.

"You would of shot me when nobody answered. I'll go get them. Let's continue scaring them." I smirk and mess my hair up.

"Start screaming at me and let's run to the pressure plate." I order and we run towards the group.

"JACKIE! COME BACK HERE NOW!" Ian booms. I reach the group and look at them wide eyed.

"YOU NEED TO LE-" I cut myself off when an arrow embeds itself in the wall. Ian starts shooting badly, missing people, but it still scares them. One of the arrows makes it's mark in my stomach and I cry out in pain. Jordan runs over to me and looks at the arrow in my stomach.

"Oh no... no... no... this isn't good!" Ian stops shooting and comes over, keeping up the angry warden persona, but his eyes show alarm.

"CRAP!" He screams. People stop and stare at him in confusion.

"Jackie and I were pranking and an arrow made a lucky shot. SHOOT!" Ian screeches as Jordan carefully takes the arrow out of my stomach. I'm trying not to scream in pain, so I'm biting my lip and punching the floor. The arrow finally is out, but it's hard to breathe. I start drifting in and out of consciousness and the last thing I hear is Jordan screaming that I'm out cold.

_I wake up in a hospital bed. My family is here and a doctor, but nobody notices me. My mother comes up to me and smiles weakly, revealing a little box wrapped in blue wrapping paper. She opens the package and takes out a Pandora bracelet with 4 charms. One says my name, one is a video camera, one is my brother Ryan's name, and the final one is a pair of headphones. They look like my gaming headset though._

_"Jackie... if you hear me, I'm going to explain what each charm represents. Your name is so you always know who you are, even in your worst days. The video camera is to show you always have an audience, even when you don't know it. Ryan's name is so you know somebody is looking up to you. And the headset is a custom made charm. I brought them in the day you fell into a coma, three weeks ago, and asked if they could make this charm. Happy 18th birthday honey." Mom puts the charm bracelet on my wrist as Ryan runs into the room with a box._

_"I have something for Jackie too." Tears are falling down his cheeks, but he tries to remain strong as he comes over. He opens the box and takes out 2 more charms. They are a diamond and a music note. "The diamond is because you love Minecraft and it was the closest I found to Minecraft and I love listening to your song parodies on YouTube. Please come back." Ryan attaches the two to my bracelet and leaves with tears falling down his cheeks. Even if Ryan is 15, he still is my baby brother who I protect even if it kills me._

_"Ma'am, she is far beyond the point of saving. It's your choice on the life support now. Her brain activity went wild and then a hole appeared in her stomach. You decide on her life now." A doctor tells my mom then leaves. She breaks down crying. They are going to kill me?! No... how do I get out of Minecraft!_

"Jackie... wake up please... Please!" I hear somebody crying. I open my eyes and find Jordan crying at the edge of my bed.

"Jordan... calm down. I'm not dead yet. But I might die soon." I frown thinking about the dream.

"What do you mean, soon?" I turns and narrows his eyes at me.

"I had a dream-" He cuts me off.

"As in the Martin Luther King Jr. speech?" He jokes. I narrow my eyes at him and shake my head.

"No, I had a dream. Today's my birthday and my mom and brother gave me charms to a charm bracelet. Then a doctor came into the room and told my mother that I was too far gone for any medication and it was my family's choice to remove my life support. How do I get out of Minecraft?!" I say.

"There's a box on the floor next to you. I didn't open it because it said your name on it." Jordan points at a box on the ground.

"OMG..." I gasp as I pull out the charm bracelet Mom and Ryan got me. There is also a note at the bottom.

Dear Jackie,

You want to leave Minecraft, huh? Well, here's how. Show the warden this note, he'll let you out. after you leave, go west from the main exit until you find a town. Ask for Marley and I'll see you then.

~Your Savior, Jake.

"I have a way to get out of Minecraft." I gasp and tell Jordan. His eyes light up as he runs off to get Ian. But I have one question. Who is Jake?

**LONG CHAPTER COMPLETED! Don't yell at me. I did my Spanish project and it came out great. I wasted two hours of my life on it... never getting those two hours back. -_-. And for the people who say I go to bed too early at 10, it's not my rule. My parents say that since I'm a pain in the morning I should go to bed early since I take forever to get out of bed. **

**Here is the joke between me and my brother. This was on ooVoo while I was coming home from my friend's house:**

_**Bro: You are annoying and you should move out of the house.**_

_**Me: NEVER! **_

_**Bro: Please. It would be quieter.**_

_**Me: THIS IS CYBER BULLYING! IT IS MY SOLE DUTY AS A CITIZEN OF THE U.S.A TO REPORT THIS ACT OF BULLYING TO THE NEAREST ADULT THEN BLOCK YOU FOR CREATING A MARTYR IN OUR FAMILY'S TRUST.**_

_**Bro: Two things. 1, DON'T TELL! 2, what does martyr mean?**_

_**Me: I WILL TELL! And martyr means a gap in a war or something. Like killing Katniss in Mockingjay would create a martyr between the Capitol citizens and President Snow.**_

_**Bro: PLEASE DON'T TELL! I'M SORRY!**_

**Don't ask why my little brother was being annoying, he just was. **

**BTW, I have Writer's Block for Fragile, Yet Strong. Anyone have any ideas? Please HELP ME!**

**~LilKinny**


	5. Secrets Horrible things

**Hi! I'm mad because last night I wrote Chapter 5, then my laptop needed to update something. The chapter GOT DELETED! I rage quit and I'm writing it AGAIN!**

_Jackie's POV_

"My feet hurt!" Adam whines as we trek through the dense jungle. I whip around and take out my sword.

"We can't stop! Now shut u-" I'm cut off my another coughing fit. They all stop and look at me in confusion, but I just keep walking and ignore their questions. I keep coughing violently, however, which makes them question me again.

"Jackie, is something wrong?" Jordan asks. I shake my head and try looking for the town.

"I'm fine. Just something in my throat." I lie and keep walking. After 5 hours, we finally reach a town. Lazily, we walk into town as I finish my latest coughing fit. They are going to find out sooner or later. A girl with black hair and blue eyes runs up and drags me into a house. The others follow as I start coughing. I haven't gotten a treatment in a month and the consequences are coming.

"Calm down Jackie. My name is Marley. Jake told me that you guys are coming." Marley tells me and pats me on the back until I stop coughing.

"Thanks. Do you know where the portal is?" I ask her as soon as my throat stops burning.

"Yea. Outside the town there are mountains. At the base of the nearest one there is a cave with a portal. It can only take one person back a day. I suggest Jackie because of her-" I cut her off with a glare.

"Her what?" Ty asks. Marley looks at me confused and I glare at her.

"I'm going. I'm going to find something for my cough. Someone can go before me. I'm not a priority." I quickly leave and walk into town. The market is close, so I clutch the emeralds Ian gave me and head to the mage.

"Hi, I have a bad cough. Do you have anything?" I ask her kindly.

"I'm sorry, no I don't. Would you like a spork?" She asks. I grumble no as I walk away. Stupid NPC. I head back to the house, prepared to debate. As I grab the doorknob, I feel like something bad is going to happen. As I walk through the door frame, somebody snatches the wig off my head. I scream when Jason grabs me.

"I told you!" Marley points. I glare at her until tears fill my eyes. Wiggling out of Jason's grasp, I snatch my wig and run out of the house, expertly placing my wig back on my head so it won't fall off. They know I have cancer. My horrible secret has been revealed. I run to the cave with the portal since I'm positive I will collapse if I don't get another treatment soon. I'm already feeling tired and I'm about to hit the grass when a burst of energy surges through me. I'm about to make it to the cave when I hit the ground. I knew I wasn't strong enough without the energy.

"Jackie!" Jordan cries out.

"I'm fine. I'm out of energy. I need to get back home or my body will completely shut down." I yell.

"Why didn't you say you have cancer? I love you Jackie and it hurts to see you in pain." Jordan admits.

"Please get me back home. I love you too." I whisper.

"I'll be there tomorrow. Just wait for me." He whispers as he picks me up.

"I will." I say as he places me into the portal. I wave to him the best I could before passing out.  
I wake up in the hospital room. A nurse comes up and smiles, placing a tray of food on my lap.

"You're awake. Your mother and brother will be in shortly. I'll also be back with the 12 shots." It's 11:55. Jordan will come through in 10 minutes. I need to distract Mom and Ryan long enough so that Jordan can cross back. Mom and Ryan run in and hug me. I shovel some applesauce into my mouth and smile.

"We're so happy you're alive. What was it like in a coma?" Ryan asks interested.

"It was dark, and I heard things clearly. I never got any treatments and I saw my friends. It was weird, like we all were connected. But it was scary." I tell him, trying not to say that we played Minecraft.

"It's 12, let's go. You need your rest honey. We'll see you tomorrow." Mom whisks Ryan out of the room as the nurse enters with her tray of shots. A faint beeping sound comes from the room over, so she places the tray of shots down and hurries into the next room.

"PLEASE! LET ME SEE HER!" I hear Jordan screaming. I smile, knowing he crossed into our world. I hear arguing and the nurse storms back in my room angry.

"He will never love you. Now let me give you your shots!" She screams at me. I punch her in her perfect little nose and press the button, punching my own nose. I let my tears fall as another nurse runs in. She looks nicer.

"She punched me!" I wail, pointing at the stupid nurse and my nose. The mean nurse gasps but leaves angrily.

"Hi, I'm Nurse Catherine. I'm going to give you your shots." Nurse Cathy instructs.

"Can the boy in the other room come? He's my best friend and I haven't seen him yet. The other nurse punched me when I asked if her if he can come." I beg. She nods and leaves with a wheelchair. She returns a few minutes later with Jordan, who is smiling. I give him a big hug and smile widely.

"Wait, you have to take those shots?" He points at the long and painful needles. I nod nervously as he counts the shots.

"Let's play a game. Every one of the shots represent one of the people who got trapped, including us. Take the first one for yourself. You never gave up hope, even when Ian shot you." The nurse is looking at us weirdly, but puts the needle into my arm. I gasp at the unfamiliar pain, but I hold back tears as I leaves my arm.

"Take the next one for me. Remember, I love you." He whispers and the nurse injects the needle into my arm. I'm positive a tear escapes, but soon the needles leaves my arm.

"Take this one for Ty. He's still there and waiting." He says as the needles breaks skin. After 20 minutes of naming people, the shots are done and the nurse has run off the test them. A doctor walks in with a frown.

"Mr. Maron, you need to leave immediately." He commands. I notice he's wearing special clothing, so something's wrong.

"Why?" Jordan asks.

"The cancer cells have gotten worse. It's airborne now too." The doctor puts a mask on Jordan's face and nose as my face pales. A nurse comes in with a suit like the doctor's and carries me away to a room. I'm put in a room behind a glass wall and left alone. There, I finally release my tears.

**I'm going to do the Survival Games! Hopefully it won't take an hour to do the death match again like last time. **

**~LilKinny**


	6. WHAT IS GOING ON!

**Hey, tonight's not my night. I almost broke my phone with water (the water on the door leaked through my Otter Box) and I almost burnt my house down. **

**COMMENTS TO REVIEWS:**

**Star of Roselight: It's an inside joke between me, my brothers, and two of my family friends when we acted out a scene from Minecraft. My two family friends and me were villagers and we were awkward. It actually came from the Egg's Guide to Minecraft, I mostly watch CaptainSparklez, AntVenom, SkyDoesMinecraft, deadlox, and HuskyMudkipz. I only saw Cube Land and From the Ground Up.**

**NinjaoftheSea: CALM DOWN! YOU ARE OVER REACTING! I pictured you reading it traumatized... XD. No offense or anything. I took a picture and it's in a review album on my phone that are great. You made my day! :)**

_Jordan's POV_

This can't be happening. Jackie took her medication, everything will be fine. The doctor has wheeled me back to my room, but I'm frozen in shock. He has to physically lift me onto the bed and place me there.

"It's OK... she will be fine. It's just a little bit worse." The doctor tries persuading me that she is fine.

"No she isn't." I mumble.

"Well, in the past hour most of the patients have woken up. I don't know how, but we are waiting for three more." The doctor beams at me.

"How are they?" I ask.

"All are traumatized and are talking about zombies and skeletal archers and mutant spiders. We are starting a group for all of the patients including you and Jackie that suffered comas. it will be held in the hallway near Jackie's safe room so she can interact with the others. It starts in an hour." The doctor leaves me alone. Jackie isn't cured now. She's worse and she could die from cancer. Pretty soon, a nurse escorts me to a dazed group of patients. I recognize them as the coma patients I saw in prison and Ian is there. I sit between Ty and Jason as a special doctor comes.

"Hello young men and women. I am Doctor Kyle, and I will be helping you through this experience." The doctor says slowly. I see Jackie roll her eyes at him from inside the glass barrier as she listens to him explaining his reputation.

"Let's introduce ourselves. Who here knows everyone?" He looks at all of us. Adam raises his hand, so the doctor calls on Adam.

"My name is Adam, this is Dawn, that's Ty, that's Jordan, that's Jason, that's Jackie, that's Zack **(A/N: ZACKSCOTT GAMES!)**, that's Quinton..." Adam goes down the list of people who are with us. Jackie starts coughing, but she walks over to a cabinet and takes a honey lemon looking cough drop.

"You all fell into comas on a certain website. Can you explain what happened while in the coma?" Dr. Kyle looks around. Jackie raises her hand and clears her throat.

"I have cancer... but I hide it from people. You all know now, but I've been hiding it since I was 16. The way that it felt going into the coma was horrible. It felt like I was being forced out of this dimension and into my computer screen. It hurt until I fell unconscious. When I woke up, I was arrested for trespassing on private territory and put into jail with everyone else here. We all were able to communicate with each other too. One day, Ian and I played a prank that got me an arrow to my abdomen. Luckily, it wasn't fatal, but it sent us on a mission. We left coordinates and walked to a town, where a girl named Marley revealed I had cancer to the group traveling with me and told us of a portal. Days in this universe go by every five minutes, so in an hour almost everyone came. The game and dimension we were trapped in was Minecraft." Jackie concludes, putting another cough drop into her mouth.

"Thank you Jackie for the explanation, but that can't be possible. My niece plays Minecraft and it's never bugged her once." Dr. Kyle is lying... WHAT A CHEAP DOCTOR.

"I don't know how. It said update available and when everyone clicked it, I guess it brought us there." Ty adds in.

"Well, why did you guy- WE NEED A DOCTOR!" Dr. Kyle jumps out of his seat. We all look around and locate Jackie passed out. Doctors in special suits run into the room and shock her while we watch.

"NO! SHE CAN'T DIE!" I break down. Dr. Kyle is trying to calm me down, but I stare at my girlfriend's limp body sadly and continue bawling. Taylor **(A/N: According to Google, Taylor is AntVenom's real name. I'm not positive, but if I'm wrong, please review and tell me so I can go back and change it.) **comes up to me and awkwardly pats me on the back.

"Just calm down." Taylor reasons.

"I can't! My girlfriend is dying!" I argue. A medic steps out of the room and hangs his head sadly.

"I'm sorry. She's gone. Cancer claimed another victim." The doctor walks past us. I stop crying and look at her. Her body is stiff... wait, what? Her chest is barely moving, but it's rising and falling. I grab a gas mask off a shelf as Taylor protests, but I'm in the room before any doctor can stop. I perform CPR as best as I can without blowing air since the disease is still in the air and I could get sick, but I pump air into her over her heart.

"JORDAN! GET OUT OF THERE! SHE'S DEAD!" Taylor's screams reach me, but I push them away and continue pumping air into her. I look around as I pump air into her for a medical shot that has medicine in it and I spot one just out of my reach.

'Crap...' I think as I try reaching it. Someone hands me it and I look up to see Taylor with a gas mask.

"You owe me one." Taylor hisses as he starts to pump air into her. I stick the shot into a vein in her wrist and slide the pump down. The medicine drains into her body as Taylor pumps over her heart. Her eyes start to flutter open as she starts breathing large breathes of air.

"What happened?" She ass, looking at the two of us confused. We high five as she growls.

"You collapsed. They tried shocking you but it didn't work, so being the crazy lunatic I am, I ran in and starting pushing down on above your heart. Taylor ran in and started pumping as I gave you a shot. You finally woke up. Stupid hospital, they are the reason people die." I scowl as she laughs. A doctor strolls by and drops his coffee when he sees us in there with her.

"Your hospital methods don't work! We brought her back, and we're not mentally stable!" Taylor mocks him.

"Get out of there! She still has canc-" He's cut off by Jackie.

"My last treatment is tomorrow then I go home. After that, I receive therapy for the trauma cancer put me through and I get treatments weekly until I'm deemed cured. So don't act smart." Jackie narrows her amber eyes at him until he walks away in fear. Taylor and I exit the room and walk back to our hospital rooms to pack. I'm starting a life with Jackie tomorrow. After we finish packing, I press a button on the wall and ask if I can go to the mall. They agree and drive me there. I take out my wallet and head to Jared. Yes, the place they advertise on TV.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" The worker asks me.

"I'm proposing to my girlfriend tomorrow. She is getting over cancer and tomorrow she's halfway done with her treatments and she's getting out of the hospital. Do you have anything that fits the category?" I ask. He nods and brings me to a display of diamond rings with words on them. He points at a silver band with the word 'Survivor' carves in and plated with gold. Diamonds are at the beginning and end of the word.

"How much money is the Survivor ring?" I ask.

"$250 each. I'm giving you guys a discount since I heard about you guys on the news. Plus she's getting over a fatal disease, so that's definitely a good thing." He goes behind a counter and brings out a little velvet box with the two rings I picked in it. I hand him the $500 and exit the store, feeling slightly nervous but happy. I call the hospital and ask for the escort to bring me back and in no time, I'm in the car going back to the hospital. We reach the hospital, so i thank the driver and head in. Jackie runs out and hugs me, telling me she got her treatment early and we can leave. Here goes nothing.

"Jackie Turner, ever since I met you at the YouTube convention, I was in love with you." I get onto one knee and pull the box out of my jacket. She gasps and I see tears forming in her eyes.

"You have a great personality and even if you have a disease, you still are great, no matter what the consequences of your actions are. Will you marry me?" I open the box and reveal the Survivor ring. She shrieks yes and hugs me. I pull her into a hug as the people in the lobby clap and congratulate us.

"It says Survivor on it because you survived cancer multiple times." I whisper into her ear. She nods as a nurse comes up to us. She hands me car keys and an address.

"How did you know?" I ask in disbelief. Taylor walks up with a smile on his face. He hands me my journal and smirks.

"You should hide your diary better." He laughs and I hear Jackie laughing. My face grows in color as Taylor laughs. I join in on the laughter and lead Jackie out of the hospital.

"Can I hitch a ride back to my place?" Taylor asks. Jackie nods, so I let him hop in the back. The engine purrs nicely as I drive out of the parking lot. Jackie immediately turns on the radio and my favorite song comes on. **(A/N: Don't judge me.)**

_This is the moment._

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over._

_But we'll put our hands up, like the ceiling can't hold us._

_Like the ceiling can't hold us!_

Jackie, Taylor and I sing to the song as we pull up to Taylor's apartment complex. He hops out after thanking us and enters the building, waving to us as he goes in. We drive away before he bumps into a pole and soon pull up to a house. It's large, but not a mansion. I pull into the driveway and park the new Honda Accord. I open Jackie's door for her and close it. Jackie takes the keys out my my hands and runs up to the brown door. After unlocking it, she's gone, probably exploring the house. I take the keys out and shut the door, locking it in the process. **(A/N: The house is based off my house.)**

On the left there is a large dining room. On the left there is a room that could be served as an electronics room for gaming. I walk through and find a closet and a bathroom. There is also a staircase leading upstairs. On the right now there is a family room sort of place and on the left there is a really nice kitchen. I head upstairs and find a 4 bedroom **(Yes, my house has 4 bedrooms.) **two bathroom floor. There is a utility closet with a hammer in it strangely. I hear someone moving downstairs, so i head down and find Jackie disappearing into the basement. I follow and hear her say 'Eww...'

The basement is tiny. There are two rooms, a supply closet and a boiler room and there is a pole in the middle of the room. **(I don't like my basement. The pole fills my head with unwanted things...)** There are like four old TVs around the room and half the room looks like a desert. Jackie and I go upstairs. I'm making the basement into a Minecraft video making room with epic software and computers that Jackie and I can use and play together.

**Wow, so many Author's notes. My house has a plan like that and the pole in my basement is very weird... Half my basement looks like a desert and the other looks like a tundra. It's weird... O_O **

**I NEED ANNOYING NEIGHBORS THAT CAUSE PROBLEMS! **

**Name: ****_If they are elderly, make it old sounding like Gladys. _**

**Age: ****_Depends on what you think._**

**Why They're Annoying: ****_I'm making a neighbor based off my neighbor who thinks that apparently the sidewalk is now a street._**

**~LilKinny**


	7. The New House

**HEY! Frog dissection tomorrow... AND I HAD TRACK TODAY! My "BFF" hasn't texted me in three days. I swear, I'm going to be in theater camp and this is what's gonna happen:**

_**BFF: Hey...**_

_**Me: Oh, so the silence is finally broken after THREE DAMN MONTHS!**_

_**BFF: I'm sorry... Truth or Dare was very interesting!**_

_**Me: Oh, so texting THE ENITRE TIME at my house three months ago and not even paying attention to the friend you see rarely is just something that you don't care about?! I'm in theater camp and tomorrow, I'm performing my play so I'm turning my phone off because my "BFF" who would rather talk to her cousins and friends than the best friend she sees once every few weeks is distracting me from memorizing the solo I need to sing!**_

_**BFF: Oh, so I'm the problem now. All you wanted to do was watch Regular Show and stay outside! We couldn't play Minecraft because I forgot my iPad and now I'm the problem?**_

_**Me: YES! I'm turning my phone off. If you really want to apologize, come to the high school and watch the play. Sit in the front so I know you are still my best friend and I can apologize. If not, delete my number. **_

**And then she won't be in the audience. So, basically, I'm giving her the cold shoulder right now so she knows how I felt on Sunday. It's been technically five days, but whatever. She hasn't texted me and I'm mad.**

**BTW, my house's format is kinda weird, but it's also cool if you saw it from the inside. The basement is very creepy though, my friend and I had a contest down there and the lights went out for a minute. **

_Jackie's POV_

"Are you sure about this?" I ask, holding the platter of chocolate chip cookies in my hand. Jordan nods and shoves me out the door.

"I need to record a Live Stream. Let's make a deal. You can stream live from your phone and I'll connect it to my Live Stream. That way, you're getting the doctor's required exercise and you are still in the video. Deal?" Jordan proposes.

"Deal." I groan as Jordan shuts the door. I press the live stream button on my phone and Jordan's name comes up. I press it and start recording.

"Hey guys, LilKinny here. I am out of the hospital finally and my doctor ordered exercise, so I'm going around my neighborhood offering chocolate chip cookies. Also, Jordan and I are engaged!" I squeal. Jordan laughs and starts talking about Minecraft. I start walking down the sidewalk towards my neighbor's house when a car honks from behind me. I turn and see a car driving on the sidewalk. I shriek and jump onto the grass as the lady drives on the sidewalk. The Jeep stops in front of me and a lady starts cursing me off. Everyone tuned in is listening to her and I hear Jordan laughing.

"STAY OFF THE ROAD!" The lady shrieks.

"I'M CURRENTLY MAKING A VIDEO THAT'S CURRENTLY LIVE! MEANING PEOPLE HEAR YOU SCREAMING AT ME! AND SINCE WHEN WAS THE SIDEWALK THE ROAD!" I screech back and point at the red light flashing from my phone.

"THIS IS THE ROAD!" The lady screams and points at the sidewalk. I feel somebody help me to my feet as Jordan starts yelling at her, saying she's drunk and to stop yelling at kids.

"SO! SHE'S NOT SPECIAL!" The lady points at me.

"I'M RECOVERING FROM CANCER AND I RECENTLY GOT OUT OF A COMA!" I shout at her. Her face pales as she pulls off the sidewalk, pulls into a driveway and marches over to us. She slaps me across the face so hard I see stars.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Jordan shrieks. She grabs my phone and throws it into the road as a car starts driving by. My phone is crushed immediately and she pushes my platter of cookies to the sidewalk. I punch her in the stomach and start walking home.

"You will pay for this, you're living on borrowed time anyways!" She hisses and walks home. We enter the house and go to the office, where the live stream is still going. The comments blew up, saying that the lady was rude and she had no life.

"The lady threw my phone at a moving car and crushed it! The lady was probably drinking, I mean, I was trying to give out cookies to my neighbors and she crushed my phone!" I yell furious.

"There are the extra cookies. If you avoid the lady, maybe you can go to the neighbors and ask about her. Tell them what happened with her and see if anything went on with the others." Jordan just wants me out of the house. I walk into the kitchen and put the cookies on another plate. After shouting bye to Jordan, I walk out and in the same direction. She doesn't bother me this time and I make it to the house safely. After ringing the doorbell, a young woman answers the door.

"Hi, I'm Jackie. I just moved in next door. I'm trying to meet the neighbors so I can get mixed in with you guys." I smile widely.

"Oh, my name is Tammy. Did you get into any trouble with the old hag yet?" She points at the lady's house.

"Yea, she was driving on the sidewalk and started yelling at me. I'm getting over cancer and a coma, so I'm really angry about it." I hold out my cookie platter.

"Thank you. Mrs. Cook **(A/N: I named her specifically after my annoying bus driver that yelled at me for wearing shorts in April.)** hates everyone in the neighborhood." Tammy replies. I nod, trying to remember not to mess with Mrs. Cook.

"I have to go. My fiancee probably wants me home so I can make dinner." I thank her for her information and head home since it's 6 and I should start making dinner. I'm positive we have Hamburger Helper, I'll make the Macaroni with meat. I open the door as I hear Jordan saying bye.

"JACKIE! I'M HUNGRY!" Jordan booms from the office next to me. I roll my eyes and head into the kitchen. After searching for 5 minutes, I find the Hamburger Helper. I put the ingredients in a pot and mix it, putting it on the stove. **(A/N: I've never actually made Hamburger Helper before... I have no idea what I have to do XD)** After 20 minutes, the food is ready and in a bowl.

"JORDAN! DINNER'S READY!" I call as he races into the kitchen.

"Yum. Hey, Taylor, Adam, Dawn, Jason, Ty, Zack, Quinton and I are playing Cops and Robbers after dinner. Want to play?" Jordan says during dinner.

"Sure." I reply and finish my dinner. I place the bowl into the sink and walk over to the office. There, I turn on my computer and sign onto Skype onto one of my monitors. On the other, I sign into Minecraft. I start a call with all of the people playing as Jordan walks in. We both put our headsets on as the call connects.

"Hey guys!" I wave cheerfully.

"Hi!" Dawn replies cheerfully as everyone else mumbles hi.

"I downloaded Cops and Robbers. Do you guys want to play?" Jordan asks. I thought they were playing already, but whatever.

"K." Most of them reply. Pretty soon we're all jumping around in the launch room. I'm warden first, so most people are making videos. I'm also recording, so I wait until everyone quiets down.

"So, I'm warden first, let's start!" I hop onto the pressure plate and run to the chest. People start groaning and crying for help.

"WARDEN HELP! SKY'S ATTACKING ME!" Jordan grabs my shoulders in real life as Adam's character keeps hitting him.

"Sparklez, get off me! If you didn't know, Sparklez and I are engaged guys! We live together and he's right next to me and he's acting completely inappropriate." I glare at him. He goes back to his computer grinning and I put on the armor, grabbing the weapons. I step on the pressure plate and enter the room.

"Guys, I don't want to be the warden. OK, I have to watch a guy sing horrible autotune Usher songs and listen to another whine for butter, it's too stressful!" I whine. Many people laugh and Ty starts calling my name.

"What?" I walk to his cell. His avatar throws a torch at me.

"I didn't do it!" He says.

"OK, why are you even in jail anyways? Let's start with deadlox." I say since Ty's cell is the closest to me.

"I went to a carnival. And didn't have any fun." He says in a tough voice. Everyone laughs as I move onto Quinton.

"Apparently, being a Pokemon is a crime!" He argues.

"It is. It's plain logic and you're a weak Pokemon too." I fight back and move to Jordan's cell.

"I, I killed a Mudkip." He says. He's smirking in real life as everyone laughs. I go to Zack's cell.

"I turned a guy's tattoo upside down. It went from Mom to Wow." Zack says in a tough voice.

"Adam?" I ask.

"I ate a palm tree. It was YUMMY!" He yells.

"And I was with him, trying to get him off the tree." Dawn adds in.

"What did you get caught for?" I ask Taylor.

"I saw a cow, got scared and stabbed a villager in fear." Taylor adds.

"I stole a piece of wool from a two year old." Jason finishes everyone's 'bad' things.

"Well, I'm the warden because I am. I'm just cool like that. OK, we're going to have a show. Jason, Adam, can you guys come here?" I open the door on the cell they share.

"Adam, I want you to propose to Jason with this flower." I throw a flower at Adam. Adam's character crouches and holds the rose.

"Jason, you have been my best bro since-" Jason cuts him off.

"DUDE! YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Jason yells.

"What? Aww, no! I was going to ask if you wanted to do parkour with me after we break out I MEAN SLEEP!" Adam yells.

"Time for food. Jordan! Go to the kitchen. I'm not making dinner again, I made us dinner already and it's time for you to make dinner. You better make it good or I'll get the lady again!" I threaten and unlock his cell. He walks out crouched and puts his character's head inside mine.

"You have a big head." He says casually.

"Go to the kitchen!" I order and he runs there. I follow him and lock the door behind him. All the other prisoners go into the cafeteria except Ty and Quinton. A messgae pops up 'The Warden's office has been opened!' I curse and run out as I see another message pop up. They are running towards the stairs and they make it up. I fire an arrow at them and since I'm great with bows, they make their target. Both of them die and spawn in the upper right cell.

"Can I be your sidekick?" Jordan asks, his character coming up to mine.

"Whatever." I'm about to walk back when I hear somebody shouting.

"FREEDOM!" Adam screams.

"ADAM! HOW DID YOU GET OUT?!" I yell as I race towards the stairs.

"Quinton and Ty were decoys." He whispers. I run out and find him crouching in a hole.

"Hello." He says monotone.

"I want to stop your palm tree eating problem." I tell him. He climbs out of the hole and starts telling me why he ate the palm tree.

"It looked tasty!" His character gets up and runs to a tree. He starts making eating noises as he breaks the tree.

"ADAM! STOP EATING TREES!" I holler as I shoot an arrow at him.

"Well, guys, that has been Cops and Robbers. I am LilKinny with Sky, deadlox, HuskyMudkipz, CaptainSparklez, AntVenom, ZackScottGames, MinecraftUniverse, and Dawnables. I will see you next time my vanilla cakes." I stop recording.

"Why did you stop?" Jordan asks me.

"I feel tired. I'm going to lie down. You can come up when you stop recording." I reply with a yawn. Funny, it's only 7:30. I trudge up the stairs and into my room, falling on the bed. As soon as I hit the bed, I'm out cold.

**So, tomorrow's a big day. I have frog dissection and then my dress rehearsal. I'm going to be practicing throughout Spanish because all my teacher does is watch YouTube the entire class period and assigns us assignments rarely. BYE!**

**~LilKinny**


	8. Kidnapped

**Dissection wasn't bad. AND MY "BFF" STILL HASN'T TEXTED ME! I'm so pissed off because of that! I want my friend to text her and ask her why she isn't texting me. #thatPOWER is one of my favorite songs now! This chapter is upbeat, I suggest an upbeat song like #thatPOWER or Can't Hold Us. Gentlemen would also be fine. THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE CREEPY!**

_Jackie's POV_

I wake up and find Jordan lying next to me. Smiling, I get out of bed feeling energized. I get my slippers on and walk down the stairs feeling rested. I'll record a private video while Jordan's still sleeping. I walk into the office and sign onto Minecraft. I put my headphones on and open up the lyrics to my song parody of Can't Hold Us on the other monitor. The upbeat tone sounds as the background music starts to play. I'm about to start singing when I feel another presence behind me. I turn and scream before everything goes black.

_Ty's POV_

It feels good to be back home. I'm sitting in my kitchen relaxing as the phone rings. I pick it up and greet the caller.

"Ty? It's Jordan. Jackie's missing. I heard her screaming and a window shattering. I saw a car pulling away and I think somebody kidnapped her." Jordan's panicked voice wakes me up.

"What?! How is that possible? I thought you lived in a secure area!" I yell into the phone.

"Me too! I don't know where she is! Should I call the police?" Jordan questions. My niece, Olivia walks down the stairs.

"YES! CALL THE POLICE! Olivia, go back to bed. Uncle Ty's friend isn't at her house." I tell my niece. Her green eyes widen as she runs up to her bedroom.

"I'm calling them. I'll talk to you after I hang up." The call disconnects as I bury my face in my hands. I loved Jackie too.

_Jackie's POV_

I wake up in a dark room. My hands are bound by what sounds like chains that are attached to the pole I'm leaning against. My ankles have a chain that only allows little movement. My arms are sore and my legs are numb. My mind is clouded by fear, so staying calm is definitely not an option. I look around the room fearfully, making the chains rattle. I cringe as the door opens and the lights turn on. I don't recognize the person at all.

"Ah, you're awake. My identity is unimportant right now, unless you agree to marry me." He smirks.

"I'M ENGAGED!" I start cursing him off. He laughs evilly and shakes his head.

"Not anymore. You're changing your identity and becoming my wife. That other guy, Jordan, can find another beauty because you're beauty shouldn't be wasted." He purrs. He walks over and puts a hand on my cheek, stroking it carefully.

I tremble in fear because I can't do anything about this. His hand moves towards my mouth and I bite his hand so he doesn't go lower. He hisses in pain and slaps me 5 times. Hard. My cheeks scream in pain as he growls at me and walks out of the room. I start sulking because my fate is basically sealed with this guy. The guy returns with a whip. I start trembling in fear as he walks over to me. He takes the chains off the pole and leads me into his shed. There, he attaches the chains to a pole in the middle of the room. **(A/N: I'm trying not to be dirty here.)** My back is facing him as I tremble in fear. He lifts my shirt up and pins it to my collar. I hear the whip uncoil and tears stream down my cheeks.

The whip hits my back and I scream in pain at the lash. He keeps whipping me over and over, and finally after 20 lashings he stops. My back is bleeding, I'm positive and I hear him coil the whip back up. He leaves and I allow myself to cry for a minute. He returns with medical supplies and starts cleaning my back. After wrapping it up, he unlocks the chain from the pole and brings me back into the room. The chain is attached to that pole and he leaves me. My back is screaming in pain as I sit down. My arms are bound so I can't move them and my ankles only allow a little movement, so running away isn't an option. I sit in the little room sobbing for Jordan for 5 minutes. I finally fall asleep from fatigue.

I wake up to sirens blaring outside. My captor runs into my room and stuffs me in a closet, taping my mouth shut. My back brushes against the wall and I scream in pain, but he slaps me hard and closes the closet door. I hear the front door open and voices.

"Where is the girl?" A police officer commands.

"What girl? I've been at my mother's since 3 this morning. I got home and fell asleep." The man lies.

"Your neighbors reported screaming at 8 last night from your shed." The officer hisses. I'm hoping they search the house and find me in the closet.

"That probably was the people behind me. They are evil people. My mother is getting over a fever and I was helping her out." The kidnapper hides the truth. I hear the front door shut and the man comes back into the room.

My closet door opens and he forcefully pulls me out of the room. The tape is ripped off my mouth, but I don't scream. He starts yelling at me about how Jordan is ugly and I deserve someone handsome like him. **(A/N: I hated writing this part. CaptainSparklez is my favorite YouTuber.)** He pushes me down and slaps me for shouting back at him that I would rather date a slug than him. He then caresses my cheek and kisses me, apologizing me for the fight we had. He tightens my chains purposely on the pole and on my ankles, causing me to gasp in pain. He grins crazily and walks out of the room.

I get myself into a sitting position and I look at the clock. It's noon. Jordan's probably freaking out, trying to find out what happened to me. He returns with a gag, hair dye, and contacts. The gag goes into my mouth.

"I'm going to dye your hair so you look prettier. The contacts are so nobody recognizes you. Deal?" His eyes are shining. I sigh and nod, giving in. I don't want to be attacked anymore, so I'll go with it. His face lights up with joy and I'll admit, he is a little cute. The hair dye is a dark brown and the contacts are bright blue. The dye bottle enters my hair and the dye spreads. Too bad this is only a wig idiot. He finishes dying the wig and gives me the blue contacts. He unchains me and helps me to my feet.

"Now you look prettier. We have a party tonight. I was invited because the person throwing the party is my cousin. My sister left a ton of dresses and clothes hear last time she stayed here for my girlfriends. You can choose a dress. Look nice, it's at a restaurant. By the way, my name's Thomas." He leads me to a guest room and shuts the door. I walk over to the closet and look in awe at the variety of dresses.

I decide on a baby blue dress that has a poofy bottom with matching blue heels. My hair doesn't look bad, so I leave it like this and walk out into what looked like the living room. Thomas comes out of a room a few minutes after I do and together we look good. He escorts me to his car and has me slide into the front seat.

"Oh, and sorry about whipping you. It was out of anger." Thomas quickly apologizes as he pulls out of the driveway. We get out of his neighborhood and start driving into the town.

"Your name there is Crystal. We met at Starbucks when you accidently dropped your coffee and I bought you another." Thomas tells me my identity. I nod and turn on the radio. Of course, Can't Hold Us starts playing. I look out the window as tears start falling. This song reminds me of Jordan. I start thinking of the Cops and Robbers match from two days ago. He killed a Mudkip. I smile softly as I remember the episode.

"You make YouTube videos, right?" He tries making a conversation.

"Yea, why?" I ask, not making eye contact in case he sees the tears forming in my eyes.

"My cousin also does a channel. His channel is I think SetoSorcerer. He invited a lot of his friends there that you can meet." Thomas' cousin could have just saved me. If his cousin invited one of my friends, they can contact Jordan and he can save me.

"OK, but what do I call my channel?" I ask.

"Make it a bad channel. Like TheLotusOfLife or something. **(A/N: That's a legit channel by my cousin they barely use.)** Say you are just starting video making and try not to talk as much." Thomas pulls up to a gigantic mansion. People are chatting in the front yard and I almost have a heart attack. Jordan is in the front yard with Adam and Dawn.

"Thomas, Jordan's here." I point to my fiancee.

"Try and avoid him." Thomas replies and opens the door for me. He grabs my hand and Jordan stops talking as he sees me walk past him with Thomas.

_Jordan's POV_

That's not possible. That girl looked like Jackie except with brown hair and blue eyes. Adam shakes me, calling my name.

"Sorry, I saw someone I thought I knew." I apologize and shake my head.

"I understand you're worried about Jackie, but just relax. Let's go inside and dance!" Dawn pulls the two of us inside laughing. We laugh with her and follow her in, but I can't get that look alike out of my head. We run inside and I look around. I spot her, her date, and Seto talking. I don't know Seto's real name, he likes it when we call him Seto.

"I'm going to thank Seto for inviting me. We aren't really friends and I want to get to know him." The excuse reeks of lies, but my friends buy it as they go to the dance floor. I make my way over to Seto and the mystery couple.

"Hey Seto." I say chill as I interrupt their conversation. The girl tenses up and I see her grab the boy's hand tighter.

"Sup Jordan. I'm just talking to my cousin Thomas and his girlfriend Crystal." Seto introduces his friends.

"Hey. Did you know Crystal is a video maker?" Thomas tries to brag.

"I'm not good, but I just started." Crystal's British accent is obviously fake. I raise an eyebrow slightly at her accent but lower it quickly.

"Why don't I introduce you to my friends? Can I steal Crystal for the next half hour?" I ask Thomas.

"Sure. Crystal, no flirting." Thomas kids around as I drag 'Crystal' away from Thomas. Crystal is very tense right now as I lead her outside.

"There's Ty over there." I point at my friend talking to a girl. I bring her around the corner of the house as she's very tense right now.

"Why are you so tense? Is it because of my YouTube status? That means nothing when I'm in public." I try and get her to relax.

"No, I just want to go back to Thomas. He asked me to come and I came as his date." He voice sounds so fake it's not funny.

"It's funny that your accent sounds fake." I look her straight in the eyes.

"I have a slight accent. I was born in England and raised in America when I turned 6. Why are you so demanding?" Her voice rises an octave as she walks around me back inside.

"Crystal, wait!" I grab her wrist.

"Jordan, go. Thomas is threatening me. Just go and act like this didn't happen." Jackie's voice comes out of the girl in front of me.

"Jackie? Why don't you run home with me?" I ask her.

"He knows where we live. He whipped me already, I don't want that to happen again. Just act like I'm Crystal. Please." She pleads with me.

"Whipped you? What kind of cruel man would whip a girl? Just come with me." I beg her.

"Jordan, it's over. My life is on the line if I go with you. He dyed the wig though, so he thinks that that's my natural hair. I'll see you at parties." Jackie and I go back in and over to Thomas. She laughs like a made a joke and stomps her heel. I laugh with her.

"Oh Jordan, you are funny. Thomas, I've missed you so much. Let's sit down, my feet are aching. Jordan's popular, that's for sure. I'll see you guys at your table so we can talk about video making later." Jackie uses her British accent as we come up to Thomas and Seto. She wants to talk to me later.

"It was nice meeting you Crystal. We are meeting at the left corner table at 10. It's 9:30 now, I'll see you then." I walk off, set to find my friends so we can meet up and Jackie can tell us about Thomas. Hopefully we can get her away from that freak.

**My back hurts from being arched. I'm going to watch a horror movie tomorrow morning, any suggestions? Not too scary please, I'm under 15 and I got scared from a picture of Jeff the Killer so something easy like Slender. I will tell you tomorrow morning after the movie how it was.**

**~LilKinny**


	9. Real Life Cops and Robbers and Virtual

**Thank you for the reviews! It is 7:15 AM as I write this Author's Note, so I'm not energetic.**

_Jackie's POV_

"What did you guys talk about?" Thomas asks me as he pulls me to a table near the wall. There are two seats, so nobody can interrupt.

"We went outside and he pointed out my friend Ty talking to some girl. Then he pulled me around the corner and started interrogating me about my accent and why I'm scared of him. Then he said Jackie, so I asked who she was and he then started telling me a funny story about politics." I keep out the part where Jordan found out who I am. Thomas listens quietly the entire time. Then we just talk about our interests, like how people would on a real date.

"It's 10. Go over to your gamer friends and act like a minor person. Only answer questions about the channel, like if you upload usually." Thomas shoos me towards my friends and fiancee, being careful of my back. I go over to the table and find everyone there. There is a seat next to Jordan, so I sit down.

"Jackie, what's been going on with that boy?" Jordan asks. Everyone gasps and looks at me confused.

"Wait, you're Jackie?" Adam asks.

"Yea. When I first got there, I was chained up. He came in and started beating me. He was beating me for not becoming his girlfriend. Then he whipped me 20 times out of anger. Realizing what he did, he wrapped my back up. It still hurts and this morning when cops arrived at the house, he hid me in a closet." People are staring at me wide eyed when I finish.

"He whipped you? How does he even have a whip?" Ian asks. I shrug and I feel eyes burning into my back.

"So, how are your channels?" I try and change the topic, looking down.

"Great... are you accessible to a phone yet?" Jordan hands me his phone.

"No, but I can call from outside. I'll tell Thomas you want to introduce me to others." We get up and walk over to where Thomas is poorly spying on us.

"Thomas, darling, Jordan told me he hasn't finished taking me around to meet others. We're going to go outside." I tell him with the British accent. His eyes narrow at me but he nods. I silently cheer as we walk outside.

"Nice acting." Jordan compliments me.

"If this backfires then I'm dead tonight." I open his phone and go around the side of the house. After punching in 911, I wait impatiently for the phone to connect.

"911 dispatcher. What seems to be the trouble?" The officer asks.

"Hello, my name is Jackie Turner. I was kidnapped 4 days ago by a crazy teenager. He beat me and whipped me until I agreed to go with him to the party I'm at. He's forcing me to date him and threatening me. I met my fiancee at the party. The house address is 62 Mulberry Road. Please hurry, I'm in danger." I tell the dispatcher.

"We'll be right there with an ambulance." Somebody takes the phone out of my hand as the call disconnects, I turn and I'm met with punch to my face. Thomas kicks me hard in my legs, causing me to fall. My legs are swelling with bruises and they are numb. I hear sirens and smile as I fall unconscious. Jordan ran off as I called to wait for them.

_Jordan's POV_

I hear sirens blaring and smile. Jackie did it. Officers come out of the car and I wave them over.

"Hello, my name is Jordan Maron. My fiancee called just now and reported abuse and kidnapping. Bring a stretcher, I saw the kidnapper walk around the house to where she was." I lead them to the side of the house and find it empty.

"Is this a prank?" One of them snarls.

"NO! HE TOOK HER!" I fall to my knees and cry. I probably won't see Jackie ever again now that Thomas took her. One of the officer pats my back and helps me to my feet.

"We'll search around the town. She will be found." The officer says as they leave. I hop into my car and drive home. I need to play Minecraft. Maybe COps and Robbers.

_Jackie's POV_

I wake up in a chair. I'm in front of a screen with the Minecraft webpage on it. There is an account logged in already by the name of 'CrystalDiamond'. I hear shuffling in the other room, so I start playing the familiar game. After it goes to full screen, I press multiplayer and type in 'Cops N' Robbers Arena Death match' as the server ip. It loads and soon, I'm in the lobby of the map. Everyone is swarming around a player though, so I try and find who it is. I have a certain preference on the computer, so I only see commands and private messages. I turned that on though, so I can still chat with people. I press F5 and look at my skin.

It looks like a girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes. The shirt is blue and silver and the pants are jean shorts. The shoes are blue sneakers with a silver bottom. I climb up a formation and look at the person playing. It's Taylor. OMG, it's Taylor as in AntVenom. His character is looking around and the head stops on me.

'AntVenom to Me: You seem like that girl Crystal at a party I went to last night. I said hello and a guy punched me.' A message pops up. I lock the door to the room I'm in and write back a reply.

'Me to AntVenom: It's me. Sorry, Thomas gets like that. Were you in the Gamer's Circle last night before Jordan and some girl went out of the room?' I lie to him.

'AntVenom to Me: Yea, wait... Jackie?! Holy poop, I'm waiting for Jordan, Seto, and Adam to play. I think Ty is coming, but I'm not positive.' I start writing a response when somebody smacks me upside the head.

'Me to AntVenom: HELP ME!' I write as Thomas beats me. I see Taylor start freaking out in the PM. Finally, Thomas stops beating me.

"Don't talk to him again." He hisses and walks out of the room. I get onto the chair.

'Me to AntVenom: I'm going to play. You can come, but Thomas just beat me so please don't.' I press one of the signs and find myself in a room with random people. I find a headset and put it on, opening Skype up in another tab. I log onto my Skype and write in the chat for the room if they want to Skype. I get 5 friend requests and I accept them and soon, I'm playing with the other 5.

"Hello!" I say in the British accent.

"Hi! I'm Iris, this is Brandon, and that's Julia." One of the girls say.

"I'm Kayla and this is Brett." The other two say.

"Who's warden first?" I ask them.

"I'll be warden first." Julia steps on the pressure plate. I'm in a cell with Brandon, so I stare at Julia's decked out character.

"Hold on guys, I'm getting a message on Skype." I open up the message. It's from Seto.

'Hey... do you want to join our game on Minecraft? Taylor told me you were playing.' Seto wrote.

'I can't. Thomas is evil, I was writing to Taylor and he beat me. I'm playing with some other people. GTG, they are asking me to come back.' I reply and open the chat.

"I'm back. Sorry, my friend messaged me asking if I could play with him." I apologize as Julia barks orders.

"Everyone, I'm tired! You guys be quiet as I take a nap." Julia's character walks out and it says the Warden's office opened.

"I'm going to reach the lever. Shhh." Kayla whispers and her character breaks the lever. It opens the door and then Minecraft crashes.

"DAMN IT! MINECRAFT CRASHED! I'm going to watch Slender the movie, I will talk to you guys later." I shut down my accounts and both computers.

**Wow, some emotional stuff here. I'm TIRED! AND I HAVE MATH HOMEWORK! I will talk to you guys later.**

**~LilKinny**


	10. Freedom

_Jackie's POV_

As I log off Minecraft, I start getting up when I realize I can't. Panicking, I try and move my legs. They won't respond when I try and flex my leg.

"THOMAS!" I scream, terrified of what happened. He runs in and looks around.

"What?" He whines when he sees no danger.

"I can't move my legs." I reply, looking at him with fear in my eyes. Correction, with fear flashing through my contacts. he rus out and returns a minute later with a pin.

"I'm going to stick this into your leg. Tell me if you feel a prick." He tells me. Before I can say anything he jams the pin into my thigh. I expect a pain, but nothing happens.

"I don't feel anything. God Thomas, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I yell, getting angry.

"I got angry at you for calling the police!" His face is red with anger and I'm positive mine is the same.

"I might be paralyzed in my legs from your little punishment. I AM IN DANGER BECAUSE OF YOU!" I holler. He stops and his mouth hangs open.

"In danger? I would never put you in danger." Thomas utters.

"Tell me, is kidnapping me safe? NO! Beating and whipping me for not giving into your petty pleas? NO! You paralyzing my legs? That's dangerous because if the house some how catches fire, I can't get out of the house! ALL YOU'VE DONE IS PUT ME INTO MORE DANGER THAN I WAS!" I scream at him.

"I love you Jackie. I've always loved you since I heard of your Deja Vu series that you did. The way you talked and acted was perfect. I just wanted you to love me." Thomas admits.

"Oh, so loving me is basically putting me in front of the man I love at the party yesterday and then making me act like I didn't know him? That's like putting cheese in a mouse trap. The mouse gets what it wants, but there's always a catch. If you love me, you wouldn't have snuck into my house at 8 AM and kidnapped me!" I scream and throw a folder at his head. He storms out of the room as I sign onto Skype. I notice Kayla's on, so I start messaging her.

_Me: :'( I hate my boyfriend._

_Kayla: Why? What happened?_

_Me: We just got into an argument on why he loves me and how almost breaking my legs was 'purely for my own safety'. _

_Kayla: Wait, he almost broke your legs?_

_Me: Yea. They are paralyzed and I can't move them. I really hate him, but I'm stuck at his house until my legs heal._

_Kayla: This might sound stalkerish, but do you really love him? If not, tell the truth._

_Me: He kidnapped me. My real name is Jackie Turner. I was taken by a crazy guy who loves me. He beat me last night when i called the police at a party about him and that's why my legs are paralyzed._

_Kayla: OMG... you're case is all over the news. People are searching for you every where, trying to find out where that man took you. Your fiancee is holding up better than most people thought, but he breaks down crying in most of his interviews and has to be led off camera. Do you want me to help bust you out?_

_Me: Please. I can't take any more of his abuse. But I can't move my legs._

_Kayla: It's fine. I'll ask Brett, Brandon and Julia to help. Iris has something to do later on tonight. We'll bring you to the hospital so they can examine your legs. _

_Me: What time are you coming? He goes to bed pretty early, like 9. _

_Kayla: We'll come at 9:30. Leave the window opened in the room you're in. Better, keep the lights on so we know what room you're in._

_Me: Thank you so much. I can't tell you how much this helps. The address is 94 Retail Drive. I'll see you at 9:30._

I delete the chat from my inbox and take off my wig. My hair is growing back, it's almost to my ears. I place the wig back on, he can't know that this is only a wig. After logging onto my LilKinny minecraft account, I look at the worlds under multiplayer. Under the world for Jordan and me it says 1 person. I click it and it says 'CaptainSparklez joined the game'

_CaptainSparklez: Jackie... holy crap how are you on?_

_LilKinny: I locked the office door. Some of my friends I met over Skype through a Cops and Robbers match are coming to break me out tonight. My legs are paralyzed and they are bringing me to a hospital hopefully tonight. _

_CaptainSparklez: That's great that you're being rescued, but your legs... Taylor told me he saw you as another character. 'CrystalDiamond' or something._

_LilKinny: Yea, Thomas made that account. Where are you? I'm like in a taiga biome or something._

My character does a sweep of the area. I don't recognize this place, but I hear the doorknob jiggling.

_LilKinny: Thomas is here. I have to go. I'll hopefully see you later. _

I get off the server and unlock the door. Thomas walks in with an annoyed look on his face.

"What were you just doing?" He asks me through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I was watching one of Jordan's videos. I thought you would get mad so I locked the door." I lie and he relaxes.

"Well, it's almost dinner time. I'll bring you some pasta or something." Thomas stalks out of the room as I log onto Minecraft. There, I go onto the Cops and Robbers server as CrystalDiamond. I press a sign and my heart stops. Jordan and Adam are playing. Both of their characters are looking at me and I walk to a corner. Jordan's character nods slightly and I nod back. I can hear Adam whining over Skype over our secret.

_CaptainSparklez: Sky, go be warden._

_SkyTheKidRS: NO! Crystal is warden._

_SethBling: I'll be warden._

_CaptainSparklez: STAY OUT OF THIS SETH! Sky, go be warden. _Jordan's character starts punching Adam's character until he finally writes in the chat fine. He steps onto the pressure plate and I'm teleported to a cell with Seth.

_SethBling: Hello Crystal... you are pretty._

_CrystalDiamond: WARDEN! HELP ME BEFORE HE ACTS LIKE MY BOYFRIEND! _I write as Adam's character runs to our cell.

_SkyTheKidRS: Seth, go away._

_CrystalDiamond: Crap, my computer is lagging. I have to go, he came guys. I'll talk to you guys when I can. _I disconnect from the server as Thomas enters with a bowl of soup. It's chicken noodle with potatoes **(A/N: That's my favorite soup.)** in a ceramic bowl. Fancy.

"Thanks." is all I reply as I start slurping the soup. I glance at the clock. It reads as 8:45. Wow, time flies when I'm avoiding Seth,

"I'm tired, I'm going to go to bed earlier." He's about to leave the room when I grab his wrist.

"Can you open the window? It's hot in here." I log onto the CrystalDiamond account of Minecraft and start a new single player world. Thomas groans and opens the window enough so people can put their hands in and slide it open. He yawns and trudges out, leaving me smiling. It will be a good night when I can finally get a doctor's perspective on my legs. I exit the single player and enter Cops and Robbers. I open the player list and find Jordan still playing.

_LilKinny to CaptainSparklez: Hi... he went to bed earlier than expected. Whatcha playing?_

_CaptainSparklez to LilKinny: Still the same game you were in. Adam's a good warden. but I'm about to escape. I'm literally standing next to the pressure plate and I won. Take that Adam. _

_LilKinny to CaptainSparklez: Immature child. I'm going to a survival games map. Wanna join? It's only 8:50, I have 40 minutes. _

_CaptainSparklez to LilKinny: Sure. Only us though in Arena 7. I'll see you there._

I log out of the server and into Arena 7. About 3 platforms to my left is Jordan's character. People are writing in the chat for him to team, but he just stares at my character.

_CaptainSparklez: Guys, I'm not teaming with anyone other than CrystalDiamond. She's my fiancee's cousin and Jackie is still somewhere lost, so I'm playing with Crys. No teaming with anyone else. _

The chat explodes then, with I'm sorrys and death threats aimed at me. The server counts down and finally, I run towards a chest. Inside, there is an iron chest plate, leather boots, a stone sword and a piece of raw beef. I go to the next chest and take the n=mushroom stew and cooked chickens. Then i run towards the forest holding my sword. I reach a house and I;m about to walk in when I start loosing health. I turn and start attacking back until the other died. Jordan's character emerges from the woods.

_CaptainSparklez to CrystalDiamond: You killed him?_

I make my character nod, but an arrow lodges itself in my back. I turn as Jordan turns and I'm met with an arrow to the face. A message pops up onto screen that says I died.

_HappyWheels4 to CrystalDiamond: Now the Captain is alone. Tell your cousin to leave him alone, because I love him more than you. _

I look at the clock and see it's 9:25. They'll be here soon. I shut off both monitors and listen for any source of activity. Nothing. As they say, silence is golden. And duct tape is silver. There is a small knock from the window. I look and sigh in relief. This misery is over. Brett opens the window quietly and hops into the office.

"Thank you. Please watch my back, he whipped me." Brett's face is pure shock, but he positions his arms so my back doesn't hurt and climbs back out.

"Are you OK?" Kayla asks me worried.

"Yes. I really need to see a doctor. My legs have no feeling in them." Tears fall down my cheeks and they load me into their car.

"Do you want to call Jordan?" Kayla hands me her phone. I nod gratefully and dial his number.

"Hello?" He asks.

"Jordan? It's Jackie. I'm free and I'm going to the hospital now." He starts telling me about the worry he felt as I agree and tell him of the horror. And now I feel free since I no longer worry about him.

**Emotional one... and a long one too! One of my longest probably. Jackie's finally free from Thomas and I have one question.**

**Should Thomas go to jail or should he attempt to kidnap her again?**

**Please answer. AND READ WHAT THE OVERLANDER!**

**~LilKinny**


	11. The Trip

**Happy Mother's Day! Jackie's in the hospital, but I have no idea how to cure paralyzed legs XD... time to consult Google. Oh, and I watched Orphan last night O_O I rather be fighting with my little brother. That's scarier than the movie, considering he has ADHD. And he takes tae kwon do. **

**Quote For The Chapter that I Thought of The Entire Time: "Friendships multiply joys and divide grief." - Fuller.**

_Jackie's POV_

We arrive at the hospital happy and for me, safe. After the two girls get out of the car, Brett picks me up and shuts the door behind me. We walk into the Emergency room **(A/N: I literally was there a year ago for a broken shoulder, so I know what the waiting room looks like. Well, at the hospital I go to.)** and Brett puts me onto a chair. Julia sits next to me as the other three go to check me in.

"How was being kidnapped?" Julia sounds terrified. Now that I look back, it was a horrifying experience. I go over what happened. Jordan saw me at a party, but Thomas was fine with it. This confuses me because twice after that he allows me to see him and my other friends. I don't know when he came over to me, but I do remember Jordan going to meet the police as soon as I got on the phone. He seemed chill about leaving me, so Thomas must not have **(A/N: I suck at grammar.)** been there yet. Then he goes to play Minecraft... what the hell?

"Terrifying, yet very strange. Thomas, the boy who kidnapped me, basically put me in front of my fiancee and made me act like he was a stranger. I thought Jordan would be searching for me since the party was three days after I was kidnapped, but I saw him there. He caught onto the stranger act and introduced himself and then we went "meeting his friends". We talked and he invited me to the Gamer's circle of the party. There, we discussed my time in captivity and Jordan let me use his phone. We went outside and Jordan walked off as soon as I connected to the dispatcher. I called and directed them to the house, and when I hung up Thomas started kicking me and beating me. That's how I couldn't walk. When I woke up the next morning, or this morning, I couldn't walk and I was on Minecraft. And then you know what happened from there, aside from my encounter with Jordan on a private Multiplayer server." I conclude, shaking with fear as tears roll down m cheeks.

"You're safe now. He won't hurt you anymore." Julia says in a calming voice. I wipe my tears off and look at the TV. Family Guy is on, one of my favorite shows. I watch as Peter and Lois fight over toilet paper and finally Peter runs out to his friends' houses. There is toilet paper, but weird toilets and finally he runs across the street to the vacant house and pisses there until the new neighbors move in.

Before the episode can continue Brett lifts me off the chair and into a doctor's office.

"Hello Ms. Turner. My name is Doctor Osira. I understand from the form your friend filled out that you have paralysis in the legs?" Dr. Osira asks me.

"Yes. Do you need an explanation?" I ask her kindly.

"I would like one." Dr. Osira takes a sip of her coffee even if it's 9:45. I guess she needs to stay awake so the children get treated.

"Well, it started at a party. I was kidnapped until 15 minutes ago when the group of people snuck into the captor's house. I contacted my friend Kayla over Skype and she got the others. At the party, the boy who took me Thomas gave me new identity. My name was Crystal and I was his British girlfriend, which I hated but he threatened me. Twice I saw my fiancee and my fiancee was the one who helped me escape. But he ran off as I explained to the officer my story and when I hung up, Thomas started beating me and kicking my legs. Then he dragged me away and I lost consciousness while being dragged to the car. When I woke up, my legs were numb and I couldn't move them." I conclude.

"OK, I'll call a stretcher to escort you to a room. There you can talk to another doctor and he'll try to help you." Dr. Osira presses a button on the wall. I hear wheels rolling down the hallway. Dr. Osira waves goodbye as Brett helps me onto the stretcher. I'll led down to a ward labeled 'Paralysis and Polio'. Polio is still around? Wow. They take me off the stretcher and place me in a room shared by two other girls. There are four beds, so I guess space is limited. The nurses leave silently as the other two girls look at me.

"I'm Tiara and this is Alex. You don't belong in our room." Tiara and Alex glare at me. Drama already? Tough crowd.

"I didn't want to be in this situation. I was kidnapped in my own home four days ago while my fiancee was still sleeping. my captor beat me and yesterday when I tried calling the cops he kicked my legs so hard they stops functioning. So do you think I wanted to be in this nightmare? No! I could be getting ready for my wedding." I snap at them.

"How old are you?" Alex asks.

"18. How old are you two?" I retort with less venom.

"Oh, well I'm 19 and Alex is almost 19." Tiara glares at me as she spats at me with confidence.

"Oh, and what kind of name is Tiara? You're far from being a princess." I snarl.

"You wanna go? Come at me bro!" She yells.

"Obviously none of us can, but if I could move my legs I would be already over there!" I holler.

"You really want to bring up our disabilities? If I could move my legs I'd slap you upside the head!" Alex joins in.

"Oh, bring it on!" I shout and pick up a first aid kit. I get out the wrap and chuck it at Tiara. It hits her head and she falls back into her bed.

"YOU PIECE OF CRAP! HOW DARE YOU THROW THAT AT ME!" Tiara shrieks in rage.

"I just did. You gonna come over here and do something about it? Oh wait, you can't." I taunt and smirk. She shrieks in annoyance and throws the wrap back at me. I catch it and smirk at her.

"Will you guys stop fighting over me!" I hear a playful yell from the door. We all look and see Ty standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here Ty?" I ask, holding the wrap as a weapon. He holds his hands up in defeat.

"Oh no, I'm going to be hit with a wrap! What's the worst damage it could do?" Ty taunts with a laugh.

"Well, I threw it at her head and she fell backwards." I point it at Tiara. Ty laughs then starts telling me about the progress of the channel.

"Many of our subscribers heard about your ailments and are supporting us greatly. They went to your videos and liked them and commented about how sorry they are and they understand the lack of videos. Adam and Dawn are outside, do you want them to come it?" Ty asks.

"Well, there are certain people here who might yell *glare at the two others* at them, but sure. Do you know where Jordan is?" I ask.

"Wait, you guys are LilCaptainDeadlox? **(A/N: God, that name sucks. I was stuck in the first few chapters and now I realize the magnitude of terribleness it is.)** OMG, that's the worst channel on YouTube!" Tiara and Alex crack up. Ty glares at them and walks out.

"Great. Just when I had a break from you two idiots!" I scream at them. Then Ty enters with a wheelchair.

"I'm taking you on a stroll. You need it, they are annoying." Ty whispers the last part. He helps me into the wheelchair and pushes me away from the two protesting girls. Adam and Dawn meet us outside and give me a hug.

"We have a surprise for you!" Dawn squeals. Adam nudges her and shakes his head.

"We're going to come with you on your walk." Adam just sighs. They start wheeling me to the left and conversation sets it.

"What was that yelling I heard?" Dawn asks. I look at Ty as he starts laughing.

"The other two girls I share the room with and I were having a fight involving 'Come at me bro, oh wait, you can't' and stuff like that." I crack up remembering Tiara's expression when I hit her with the wrap.

"Well, that's nice." Adam remarks as Jason runs up to us.

"Guys! Taylor's missing! We found a clue at Starbucks, come on!" Jason yells. His eyes show amusement though, but I pretend I don't see that as Ty speeds up the wheelchair. I hold on to the side as Ty runs to Starbucks with us. We enter the building and Jason goes over to a table with a paper taped to it.

"It says 'Go to McDonald's and order a double cheeseburger. Taylor's hungry and that will get you the next clue.' TO MCDONALD'S!" Jason holds up the paper and shouts as he points at the door. I laugh and hold on again as Ty wheels me quickly down the street. We come up to McDonald's and enter the building. The squeals of children reach us as I see Ian behind the register. Of course, I forgot Ian works at McDonald's. We walk patiently on line until we reach Ian's cash register.

"One double cheeseburger." I order. He looks up and calls out for a double cheeseburger.

"The next clue is in the mall at the sunglasses hut. Here, that's $2.00." Ian holds out his hand. Adam hands him $2.00 and he hands us the double cheeseburger.

"If Taylor really was hungry he wouldn't be asking us to buy a double cheeseburger." I retort as Ty wheels me out of the restaurant. He runs with me down the street until we reach the mall. Entering the main mall, he walks but still goes fast through the mall to the sunglasses hut where I see Zack.

"You guys planned this all out, didn't you?" I ask Ty.

"What are you talking about?" Ty asks with mock shock and winks at me. We stop at the little booth and Zack greets us.

"Hello Jackie, you're looking well today." Zack greets me.

"My legs are paralyzed. I feel like I can run a marathon." I reply with sarcasm. He laughs and hands me his phone.

"I got this text a few minutes ago for you. Just watch the video." Zack commands as I press play. A masked man comes into view and he's AT MY HOUSE!

"Jackie, I have taken Taylor. He is under my captivity and will remain until you complete every task." The man has a batman voice.

"Why does he sound like batman?" I ask.

"Oh, that's his normal voice." Zack lies. The video ends as he knocks over a picture of Jordan and me.

"The next clue is at Seto's mansion." Zack hands me a pair of good sunglasses and looks around for his boss.

"Take them. You can keep them since your on a mission. I'll cut off the security device and pretend you paid. Don't tell anyone." He hisses as Ty groans.

"All the way across town? I'm getting a workout over here!" Ty complains and sprints out of the mall while pushing me. I laugh with glee as we blast past every person until we reach Seto's mansion. Ty pushes me up the walkway as Adam, Dawn and Jason trudge behind. They probably are all exhausted.

"Who dares to enter my mansion?" A dark ominous voice booms. Seto saunters down the stairs and glares at us.

"We are looking for our friend Taylor! Have you seen him?" Dawn says. I look at her and catch her putting away cards with dialogue on them. Wow... this got weird easily.

"Yes... but only if you beat me and my minions I will tell you where he is. Minions, strike!" Seto is raised up into the air by a rope as Quinton and Kermit come out.

"That's the best you can do? A water type Pokemon and a frog?" I retort. Quinton growls and shoots water at me from his jacket. I get soaked by the water as Kermit laughs and lunges for us. The boys leave Dawn and me alone as they fight off the minions and Seto. Dawn is gasping and crying out at some parts. God, we need acting lessons. Finally, Seto is at the boys' mercy.

"Taylor's working with Jordan to rob your house! Don't kill me!" Seto begs. "Here, it is a necklace of souls." Seto hands me one of those goo necklaces.

"Let's go. Jordan is probably at the house still!" I shout. Ty wheels us out of the mansion and we dash to my house, where the door is unlocked. We run inside and catch Taylor stuffing a trash bag with food.

"HA!" I shout when we find him. His mouth has a golden delicious apple in it as he stares at us with wide eyes. Jordan is tied up in corner and is watching us with wide eyes.

"Taylor, why are you eating my golden apples? Go buy some from Top Tomato or Wegmans, they have them there." I whine as Adam unties Jordan.

"Yea Taylor, I totally didn't just stuff an apple into your mouth and let you into our secure house." Jordan laughs nervously.

"This was all planned out, wasn't it?" I eye all of them.

"How did you figure it out?" Jason asks.

"Well, I saw Dawn putting away some cards with dialogue in Seto's mansion and Jason, you were basically laughing the entire time. And Jordan, you broke a picture frame?" I turn towards Jordan angrily.

"That was Taylor that time! I was recording and he knocked it off after I said to do something that will make you angry!" Jordan holds up his hands in defeat.

"Time to get you back to the two dunces." Ty sighs. Everyone disperses and Jordan comes with us this time. We reach the hospital after 10 minutes and Ty goes onto the elevator. We ride while talking and reach the third floor. After going down the long hallway talking about YouTube and Minecraft, we reach my room.

"Come in with me please." I beg them. Ty agrees as Jordan opens the door.

"The first thing I'm doing when I get out is giving you guys some acting lessons. Dawn literally was reading off a card in Seto's mansion." I laugh with them. Tiara and Alex glare at me when I enter and Jordan helps me into my bed.

"So... who are you?" Jordan asks the two girls. They're basically swooning over him, he's pretty cute.

"I-I'm Tiara and this is Alex. You're cute." Tiara dares to say that in front of me.

"Ty, hand me the wrap please." I hold out my hand. Ty laughs and hands me two this time.

"What are you doing with those?" Jordan asks.

"This." I chuck both wraps at the girls and they fall onto the beds. I laugh as they growl.

"Well, I need to rest, you guys should go. I'll see you later guys." Jordan kisses me and they leave.

"How dare you ruin our chance with a cute guy like that?" Tiara growls.

"He's my fiancee... I can dress you guys up perfectly and he'll still love me more. You guys are idiots and I was talking about you while out on that fun trip. I got sunglasses and an iPhone!" I hold up Zack's phone and laugh. He must be freaking out.

"What?!" Alex shrieks.

"Relax, it's my friend's. I was doing this missing thing with my friends and my friend Zack gave me his phone to watch a video. I never gave it back. Time to get payback for Super Craft Bros." I grin evilly as I decide on Mac.

**Wow, evil Jackie came. What is Tiara's problem with Jackie. Find out next chapter.**

**~LilKinny**


	12. YouTube Videos

**Hello. I am super tired even if I drank coffee and I am drained from chasing my cousin around earlier. We played dodgeball in my grandparent's cement backyard... never a good idea with me, my little brothers, a 5 year old in a skirt and a confused 2 year old. My cousin ended up with dirt on her skirt from falling into my grandpa's garden... he got so angry at us it wasn't even funny. **

**OH AND MY BFF MADE UP WITH ME! SHE ACTUALLY DIDN'T KNOW I WAS MAD AT HER UNTIL THIS MORNING WHEN I FINALLY TEXTED HER!**

_Jackie's POV_

I grinned with mischief as I dialed Mac's number as a blocked number.

"Hello?" She asks confused.

"Hiya, this is a-Pizzaria de Tomici. You-a ordered an extra large-a pie from my restaurant earlier today. I need your address so I can deliver your food." I say in a high pitched Italian voice.

"I didn't order any pizza." Mac argues.

"Ma'am, you-a ordered an extra large-a pie from my restaurant a few minutes ago. Now tell-a me your address." I grit my teeth as I angrily talk into Zack's cell phone. **(A/N: I am Italian, but I don't have an accent but I hear my grandma talk like this a lot. She came from Sicily.)**

"Adam, if that's you..." Mac threatens.

"Who's-a Adam? I am clearly a lady and I just-a want my pay for the night. It-a says in the order papers that you live-a at 31 Hart Drive. Is-a that incorrect?" I ask, reading from Mac's contact information.

"How do you know my address?" She asks, terrified.

"Mac, it's Jackie. Zack gave me his phone earlier and I forgot to give it back. I read most of the information off your contact list. If you see Zack, tell him I'm not mature enough to handle his phone and never hand it to me again." I burst out laughing. Mac starts laughing too as she tells me she was going to contact the police in a few seconds.

"I'll tell Zack. Bye!" Mac and I hang up as I continue laughing. Tiara yells at me to shut up as there is a knock at the door.

"Hey..." Jordan enters the room.

"Jordan!" I squeal and hug him. Then I notice the laptop and recording things in his arms.

"What's with the recording stuff?" I ask.

"It's for you! You can play Minecraft and shoot videos from here now!" Jordan awkwardly laugh.

"Where would I put it?" I ask, looking around the room. I do however see Tiara glaring at me.

"How about on your night table for now and you can record from your bed? You know, since you can't move." He awkwardly rubs the back of his neck and sets the things on the table, wiring everything for me.

"Oh hi! I'm Tiara and this is Alex." Tiara announces out of the blue. Jordan looks at her as she bats her eyelashes. Alex smiles widely. Jordan rolls his eyes and goes back to wiring the speakers.

"You're great at wiring." Alex tries to get his attention.

"Oh, thanks. Jackie, when you want to use the speakers, press this button so sound comes out." Jordan smiles and then takes the laptop. He turns the laptop on and starts doing stuff. It must be straight from the store because he's setting up account stuff and wifi.

"You're my favorite YouTube video maker." Tiara showers him with compliments. Jordan looks at me as I try and keep in my laughter.

"Are they always this annoying?" He whispers.

"Well, you're pretty cute and they're single. Also they hate me for no reason. Hey guys, why do you hate me so much?" I get their attention off my fiancee.

"We don't hate you! Why would we ever hate you?" Tiara hides her annoyance behind a strained smile. Jordan rolls his eyes and finally hands me a headset.

"Well, you can start recording now. I have to go, Taylor's waiting outside. We're going to Disney until Thursday. I'll see you then." Jordan exits the room as I wave bye. The girls also wave bye and as soon as the door shuts, they start yelling at me.

"Why would you embarrass us like that?!" Tiara hisses.

"He's my fiancee first of all. So I already have dibs on him. Second, you have no right to be stealing my boyfriend from me. It's unholy and just plain rude. He asked me if you guys are always annoying. That's how much he hates you guys. Now be quiet, today's Sunday. I have to shoot two Survival Games today without any allies." I shush them and put my headphones on. After signing onto Minecraft, I turn on FaceCam and start recording.

"Hey my vanilla cakes, LilKinny here. I'm in the hospital AGAIN, but Jordan was nice enough to bring me recording materials. And today, it Sunday, so two Survival Games. You know the rules, no alliances unless it's with my friends. But Jordan and Taylor went to Disney today and I'm positive Adam and Dawn are on vacation together. Let's start!" I say with my normal enthusiasm. I get onto a server as I stand on my tribute tube. People are asking me for alliances, but I turn off all chat to only commands. The arena counts down as I get myself ready.

"Here we go!" I shout as I run to the Cornucopia. The thing about this map is it actually looks like the 74th Hunger Games Cornucopia from the movie except in gold. I loot two chest then run with a bowl of mushroom soup, a bow and 3 arrows, a chain helmet and iron leggings. As soon as I'm positive nobody followed me, I put my armor on and start searching for chests.

"Hmmm... any chests or tributes in the area?" I ask my audience. Tiara and Alex talk quietly, as if recording was a library. I find a chest with a golden chestplate in it, so I equip myself with it and smile.

"Well, now I need leather or diamond boots and I'll be the weirdest tribute in history." I remark with a laugh as I also take the 5 arrows and iron sword.

"Yes... I'm better with a sword." I tell my viewers as my character starts to lose health. I turn around and see someone I don't know.

"CRAP! NO!" I start hitting them with my iron sword and they finally die when I'm at 3 hearts. Tiara and Alex stare at me in confusion as I relax. I shift through their stuff, swapping my chain helmet for the diamond one and putting on the golden boots. Finally, my character is protected. Badly since gold wears out quickly, but still protected at the moment.

"Yay! My first kill had 25 arrows." I pick up the arrows gleefully and eat a porkchop from the player. My hunger was almost gone, but replenishes as I eat porkchops. I walk away from their other things after grabbing another iron sword. But then I see another player. My hearts aren't completely healed and I'm at a disadvantage since I'm eating a porkchop.

"NO NO NO!" I shout as they start attacking me with a diamond sword. I attack them with my iron one, but I'm low on health. I start running away, but a message pops up onto screen that says I died. The chat reads I died from an arrow.

"Well, that was the first one. I'll start recording the second one as this one uploads. I'll see you later my vanilla cakes." I stop the video and start putting in the information for YouTube.

Name: _Survival Games with Jackie... Forever Alone_

Description: _I played the Survival Games today as the first one on Sunday. NO OTHERS, JUST ME AND MY MIS MATCHED ARMOR!_

I don't fill in the rest as the video is submitted. Then I start recording.

"Hey guys, I'm back for the second Survival Games! We are playing the same map because I love the scenery. Ready, GO!" I charge at the Cornucopia and grab an iron chestplate, a golden sword, two pieces of bread, a raw chicken, and two pieces of raw beef.

_TotesCool: LilKinny, wanna join Careers? _

_LilKinny: Sure, but I'm recording now. Won't talk much in chat._

_TotesCool: That's fine._

I start scouring the area for hiding tributes and come upon a chest. Opening it, I squeal in delight.

"Yes! Diamond boots!" I put them on my avatar's feet and walk over to the others.

_OsirisLover: Kinny, wanna go tribute hunting with me?_

_LilKinny: Sure. I'm actually recording, so if I don't reply quickly, know I'm talking to my audience._

_OsirisLover: OK. _

Osiris and I walk away from the others and into the dense forest. Osiris looks over her shoulder and then starts hitting me with her sword.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I whisper shout as I attack her back with my golden one. But she has an iron chestplate and iron leggings, so my sword runs out quickly. Luckily, I have an iron chestplate so I'm not hurt as much as I should be. I'm down to one heart and she raises her sword. At the last second I attack her with my sword and she attacks me. It says I died and the chat says we both died.

"Well, that got weird. So, both tributes dying at the same time. Well guys, this has been Survival Games Sunday. I am LilKinny and I will see you guys tomorrow for Mod Monday. Peace out my vanilla cakes!" I stop the video and enter the same title except change it to _'Survival Games with Jackie... and a Liar?!'_ I upload it as I take off my headset. The video finally uploads as I turn my headset off and place them on the night table. I feel both of the two demons' eyes looking at me, but I act normal as I shut my laptop off. Placing it on the table as well, I look at them too.

"So... how was recording today?" Alex asks quietly.

"Great... I was lied to by a tribute and we had a battle in the forest. We both died at the same time... It was different than normal procedures." I reply.

"That's mean. So, uh, can we play Minecraft with you? You know, as a test to see if you're good enough to be friends with?" Tiara lies.

"Whatever. Tomorrow's Mod Monday. I'm doing the Creepy Pasta mod, you guys can join if you like. Why are you so nice to me suddenly?" I look Tiara right in her green eyes.

"We realized that you haven't done anything wrong and you are younger, so we're giving you a chance. Besides, we're being less hostile. It's better than throwing ankle wraps at each other, right?" Alex laughs nervously.

"Sure, but I do FaceCam for mods too, so do you guys have microphones or..." I trail off.

"We also shoot videos. We stopped when you came, but we have the equipment except the built in cameras for FaceCam. Sorry, our laptops are very old." Tiara apologizes. This is very strange.

"It's fine. I'll just include the Skype call video thing minimized so it appears in the video as a mini FaceCam of us all. I really think you guys are just doing them because of Jordan." I look at the nervously as they laugh. My gut is telling me this is a hoax, like that part in A Child Called "It" with the social worker. I feel like I'm David and they're my mother. Jordan is the social worker and they are just being nice since Jordan and I are engaged. I feel like when Jordan announces the date of the wedding they will become mean again, like when David said his mother beats him in front of the worker.

"Why would we just trick you like that?" Tiara asks while tears stream down her face from laughing so hard.

"Well, this is like that chapter in A Child Called 'It' where the mother was nice to him because a social worker was coming to see if David was being abused. And his mother is all nice until he accidently tells the worker his mother beats him. I feel like that's going to happen." I nervously play with my fingers.

"Why are you thinking of that? We would never beat you like that woman." Alex tells me.

"I mean, you are being nice to me now and when Jordan announces our wedding date you are going to become mean again. Jordan has some cute friends though that are single. I'll talk to them about you guys." I wink as I internally laugh. All my friends know these two as mean people who are only angels around Jordan.

**I'm not lying, my phone went off at least 50 times while writing this chapter. For 5 minutes I was getting on and off my bed to answer my friend's texts about some guy from my school she likes. Yet, she hasn't even met him, she's only seen a picture of him. **

**Yes, I have read A Child Called "It" recently, so it is still ubiquitous in my mind. Yes, I know what ubiquitous mans. It means constantly popping up in your head and you're always thinking about it. Public Discourse was a good class after all. **

**And if you don't know what really happened in that part, David's mother comes to him and apologizes to him. She actually feeds him and treats him well enough that he feels a false sense of security around her. But when a social worker comes to ask about his abuse, his mother jokes around and actually cracks a joke about what she actually does to him. These are her exact words: "Tell her that I starve you and beat you like a dog." It took me 5 minutes to search for it in my Kindle, but I found it. And then David admits about his abuse and his mother beats him after the social worker leaves.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. I have 2 questions:**

**1) Should Thomas go to jail or make a reappearance?**

**2) Should Tiara and Alex continue being nice or should they go back to their hostile selves before?**

**~LilKinny**


	13. The Creepy Pasta Mod

**Hello everyone! I had a track meet today and beat my fast friend in a sprinting race, even if I'm not a sprinter. My friend and I are fighting over a guy... who might be dating someone. But he cheered me on into my race today so that makes me feel better. Also, I made up a new saying. **

**"Unless a guy is super ugly beyond words and we both hate him, sisters AFTER misters." ~ Moi. **

**Onto the story!**

_Jackie's POV_

I climb into bed and shut off my lamp. I pull my blankets around me and start drifting off when I hear Tiara say something.

"Tomorrow let's embarrass her in her video." Tiara whispers to Alex, who giggles and agrees. Then I fall asleep.

_I wake up in the room Thomas kept me in. I'm chained to the bar again and my legs are movable. The room is the same, a computer desk next to the door and a window above my head with a closet to the left. The carpet is the shaggy brown it was and the walls have that sandy texture. I shiver at the memories and look around for Thomas. There is no sign of anyone nearby. Then the door opens and Thomas enters. And so does Jordan. Hatred clouds his eyes as he and Thomas walk over to me, smirking._

_"If it isn't Jackie." Thomas sneers. I see the whip in his hand and the horror of the whip flashes back to me. Jordan unchains me as forcefully as possible and drags me out of the room. The small house haunts me as I remember the terrible memories from this place. Jordan drags me out the back door and follows Thomas to the shed. I start resisting, trying not to go back there. Jordan turns quickly and slaps me hard. I stop resisting and stare at him in shock. He smirks and brings me to the shed and chains me back to the pole in there. the same procedure as last time happens, except Jordan pins my shirt while Thomas look at me._

_"This is what you get for rejecting me." He uncoils the whip and starts whipping me. I don't cry out in pain as the lash keeps sending burns through my back. _

_"Let me try." Jordan grabs the whip from Thomas and starts to whip me. I still don't cry out, but Jordan kicks my legs and makes me fall to my knees. Then he continues whipping me. I allow a few tears to escape as the whip assaults me. _

_"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" I scream as loud as I could before the whip stops. They unchain me and treat my wounds, not speaking a word to me. Jordan avoids eye contact completely and works quietly. Then there's shouting as I drift off..._

"JACKIE! WAKE UP!" Alex is screaming. I jolt awake and look around in alarm.

"Whoa, how did you just do that?" Tiara questions me.

"I was kidnapped two days ago. I need fast reflexes. Why did you wake me up?" I ask annoyed. Inside I'm thanking them for releasing me from that nightmare.

"You were screaming for five minutes." Alex replies quietly. I look at the clock and see it's 10 AM.

"Oh well. I'll start recording Mod Monday. Are you guys scared you aren't going to pee your pants? This is a terrifying mod and I read the background of every character and mob." I add in.

"We'll be fine." Tiara waves it off as I get my headset on. I turn my laptop on and start downloading the mod as I sign into Minecraft. They whip out laptop and headsets too and and start prepping for their character.

"I'll do it on one of my private multiplayer servers. Do not break anything, this is Jordan's world that he gave me the IP to." I warn them as I give them the server address. I call them on Skype and minimize the window. I goes in the corner of my screen within the video boundaries. The mod download is complete and they connect, and everything is going well. Until I read who's on the server. Jordan's on. Crap... he was in Disney! It's Monday and he should be at the parks!

"Hold on. Jordan's on." I quickly say.

_LilKinny: I thought you were in Disney with Taylor._

_CaptainSparklez: How are you feeling? Who are the other two people playing. And Taylor's still sleeping._

_LilKinny: I'm doing a Mod review with Tiara and Alex. It's the Creepy pasta mod, can I do it on this server?_

_CaptainSparklez: Sure, do you want me to join the Skype call? _

_LilKinny: Stalker, how did you know I had a Skype call?_

_CaptainSparklez: I won't talk offense to that and it says you're online. I'm joining now._

"Guys, Jordan's going to do the mod with us." I tell them as Jordan connects.

"Hey Jackie. You guys mess anything up and you will regret it." Jordan teleports us to a far away area.

"Do the mod review out here so you don't mess anything up." Jordan orders.

"Yes sir. I'm going to start recording." I press the record button.

"Hey guys! LilKinny or Jackie here with another Mod review on Mod Monday. I am here with CaptainSparklez, TheDominantQueen, and AlexWisedom. TheDominantQueen and AlexWisedom are my roommates in the hospital, say hello guys." I point at them.

"Hello! I am Tiara, or TheDominantQueen and this is Alex, or AlexWisedom." Tiara and Alex wave at the camera.

"We are doing the Creepy Pasta mod guys!" Jordan gushes.

"This is my video, let me do the talking. You guys can each get one mob, but I get Jeff." I call dibs. They whine and all pick different mobs.

"So we are going to start with Jeff the Killer." I whip out an archive and hold it in my hand.

"This is an archive. This is from a computer, which can be crafted with iron, redstone, and a diamond. Then you place a piece of paper in the left slot and it prints a random archive. The one in my inventory is for Jeff the Killer. Before I spawn him, I'm going to explain his story from the Creepy Pasta Wiki. Apparently, he was a normal boy in Jane's eyes. Jane is a chic who will be explained by Tiara. He one day fought some kids and they went to the hospital. A few days later, Jeff went to a party where Jane got set on fire. She was set to the hospital and when she got home, Jeff invited her friends and family to their house for dinner. Jane didn't accept it, but her parents and friends went and Jeff killed them. She went there and he set her on fire. You guys can see him for yourself, I really don't like this creepy pasta." I spawn Jeff and he stares at me with his soulless black eyes.

"As you can tell, he is the creepiest mob I've even seen in my life. I really would not want him coming over to me during Minecraft, especially a survival world. OK Jordan, explain Smile Dog." I tell him.

"OK, so Smile dog is a creepy dog. Like a demented dog. When you spawn him, he looks like a regular wolf. Once you looks at him, his fur tuns redish and he starts to attack. There is no story on the Wiki about him, so this is a made up story. Once Jeff tried burning Jane and failed, he found a dog. But the dog smiled at him with human teeth, so he adopted it and named it Smile Dog. This dog actually ha driven some people to suicide." Jordan spawns in a smile dog and he goes into survival. The dog starts attacking his character and his character vanishes. It says he went back into creative mode, so he teleports to me and kills Smile Dog.

"OK, so you're probably wondering why Jackie was being a coward about Jeff." Tiara starts.

"Tiara, cut it out." I growl.

"Well, she's secretly terrified that he's going to sneak through our window in the middle of the night and kill her." Tiara smiles smugly at me.

"Tiara, that's enough. This is my video, so if you want to hog a video, go make your own channel." I glare at her.

"I'll explain Jane the Killer. Jane was the one Jeff tried killing and he felt bad about... and they left. Whatever, they were being annoying anyways. So anyways, Jane was sent a mask, a wig since the fire burned her hair off, and a long black dress. Now she lives for revenge against Jeff for killing everyone dear to her. I'm not spawning her because I don't want to spawn Jeff again. So guys, this has been part one of the Creepy pasta mod. I will do part two next week. See you later my vanilla cakes!" I end the video.

"Taylor's awake. I'll talk to you later." Jordan says and hangs up. A nurse enters with a cart of food. She hands us some waffles with whipped cream and orange juice and exits quietly. Then we all eat in silence and for once, they don't question me.

**Sorry, I had to include some hostility there. I am tired from track and cold because I was wearing a thin pair of 'diaper shorts' (shorts with the built in underwear that feels like a diaper) and a tank top. Then I have a thin sweatshirt over that as my jacket. I was waiting for an hour and a half to race a thirty second race. I'm shivering still and I feel dizzy. It's May and it's like 45 degrees out. So WTF. They give us skimpy uniforms, expect us to wear them in 45 degrees. Hell to the no. **

**~LilKinny**


	14. Movement

**Hey... new chapter! Tons of drama in this chapter. Hope you guys like it and I'm sorry but more hostility in this chapter. I'm a very hostile person... don't judge me. I was so hyper this morning at 7:30 at school... I scared the kid I liked XD. He was looking at me like I had three heads. **

_Jordan's POV_

Of course Taylor got sick. Of course he got sick when we went to Disney. We're driving home now. Correction, I'm driving home while he pukes in the back of my Honda Civic. I cringe when I hear him throw up. Good thing it's only another 10 minutes.

"Jordan, I think I'm fine now." Taylor says. I look at him through the front mirror and note his green face.

"Taylor, you're green. Just relax and I'll turn on the radio." I put on my favorite station **(Sorry, Author's Note. I had to here. I live on the East Coast so I have no idea what stations play in LA.)** as #thatPOWER starts playing.

"Second, minute, hour, bigger, better, stronger, power." I sing as the background music plays. The rap part comes on and Taylor raps it perfectly.

"And oh... I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive. And oh... I can fly, I can fly, I can fly. And oh... I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive. And I'm lovin' every second, minute, hour, bigger, better, stronger, power." I sing.

"Dude, you sing worse than Bieber himself." Taylor laughs as I make a turn.

"I'm not Bieber. I have different vocal cords. Look, we're almost home." I pull into the town.

"I'm drive now." Taylor climbs into the front.

"Are you sure?" I ask, looking at him with uncertainty.

"Yea. I'll be fine." Taylor starts to drive.

_Jackie's POV_

"I have great news ma'am." The nurse tells me in her squeaky voice as she wheels me back to my room with Tiara and Alex. I just got an x-ray of my legs to see if they really are paralyzed or the nerves were just temporarily paralyzed.

"You're legs aren't permanently paralyzed, so you can start physical therapy. You're to see a doctor immediately." She wheels me down a different hallway and into a room. She helps me into the chair and hands me the remote to a TV.

"Just watch whatever you want." She smiles and leaves. I put on Saturday Night Live and watch one of my favorites, the one with Justin Timberlake. The doctor enters as the Greek scene starts, so I stop it immediately and watch her every move.

"Hello, I am Doctor Anne. I will be you're physical therapist. Now, it says you can start physical therapy since you hadn't moved your legs that much. I brought two adjustable braces and the crutches from the polio ward so you can move around now." She takes them out of the box she was carrying and starts putting the braces onto my legs. They go onto my knees as she tightens them until I tell her they are too tight.

"So, I'm going to take a walk with you. Just to the park and back. It's to test the crutches. Let me help you put them on." Doctor Anne puts the crutch straps onto my elbows and shows me how to operate them. I just try and dig the rubber soles into the tiles and swing my body forward. After getting the hang of it, we go to the elevator and ride it down.

"So, do you have any family?" Dr. Anne asks me.

"I have a younger brother named Ryan and my mom. My dad left my mom when I was 12. My mom forbids us from seeing him because he's always drunk and dating women. It's disgusting and an embarrassment to me and my family." I reply as the elevator opens.

We exit the hospital and start settling into easy conversation. I hobble next to her as we walk past Starbucks. I see Jason inside and he waves to me. I wave back as he gives me a thumbs up and continues to text on his phone. Dr. Anne and I reach the park and sit on a park bench.

"It's nice today, isn't it?" Dr. Anne comments. I nod and look at the happy children. But I do see some happy people. Leaning against a tree is a couple making out. I don't identify the girl but the guy is clear to me. It's Jordan.

"Can we please go back?" My voice cracks a little and I'm shaking with tears.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"I see my fiancee kissing another girl. Can we go back please?" I beg her. Jordan turns and looks around the park, his eyes landing on me. He starts moving towards me, but Dr. Anne helps me up and we start going back to the hospital. Tears fall down my cheeks as I hear Jordan calling my name. I take off the ring he gave me and throw it on the ground, hobbling along. Dr. Anne looks at the ring and then at me, but I hobble faster. The hospital is in my sight. I'm almost to the parking lot when Jordan grabs my arm.

"It wasn't what it looked like." He tries to apologize. I turn around, tears raining down my cheeks now.

"Oh really. I didn't just see my fiancee kissing another girl. Just because I was in the hospital. Get out of my face you cheater and never talk to me again. I'll find a way to make a separate channel on YouTube." I hiss at him and go into the hospital where Dr. Anne waits for me.

"That was something." She comments quietly.

"I hate him. He thinks it's OK to kiss a girl? He knows I'm in town. Why would he even cheat on me, but kiss her in public? That makes no sense." I reply as my tears stop falling. The elevator opens and we get in. The ride up is silent and finally we go back to my room. I throw open the door, startling Tiara and Alex.

"Thank you Dr. Anne. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I say kindly and shut the door. Then I storm over to my bed and climb in, putting my crutches on the bedside. Then I take my laptop and throw it open, waiting for it to load. It finally turns on and I go onto my gmail.

"What's your problem?" Tiara hisses.

"Jordan. I saw that freeloader kissing another girl in the park!" I scream and put Mr. Walsh's email address into the receiver box.

_Dear Mr. Walsh,_

_This is Jackie Turner. I recently had a conflict with Jordan Maron and I request a channel for myself. We were engaged and I caught him cheating. The emotional pain I am feeling at the moment will weigh down on me when I open our channel. I beg you for a new channel for myself. _

_~Jackie, AKA LilKinny_

"So... how are your legs?" Alex asks me as I furiously sign onto Minecraft.

"Great. I can move around now, but they still are paralyzed. I find Jordan's server and delete it. I join a Cops and Robbers server and put on my headset.

"I'm going to record an episode of Cops and Robbers with some friends." I tell them as I contact Dawn, Adam, Ty and Seth. I'm kinda scared of Seth because I thought he was going to kill me when i played with Adam, so I hope he won't say yes. Of course, he says yes. Wow. We all connect to the server and get into the room. Adam starts a Skype call, so we all join.

"Hey Jackie, look at the TV." I didn't even know they were watching the TV. In fact, I barely paid attention to the 70" flat screen. I look at the TV as the call goes through.

"Pause it. Guys something's on the news. I'll be right back." I take my headset off as Tiara plays it.

"Local resident Thomas Calvin was caught smuggling a girl into his house late last night. He is being charged with the capture of two girls, including YouTube celebrity Jacqueline Turner. The woman's name is Alexandra Yodder, and she is relieved. She is here now with reporter Gianna Hansen. Gianna, you're live." The reporter goes to her in the field reporter.

"Yes, I am here with a broken girl. She describes her experience as horrifying. Can you explain what happened?" Gianna hands Alexandra the microphone.

"I was just at a party when he came out of nowhere. He stalked me the entire time and when I went outside, he put me into a burlap sack. He knocked me out cold and when I woke up, I started screaming. I heard yelling from outside and then he dropped me. The sack was opened and I found his neighbor looking at me. Mrs. Garcias contacted police and they arrested him." Alexandra is shaking.

"That was nothing to what happened with me." I scoff.

"We are going to be interviewing Jacqueline Turner tomorrow, stay tuned for that." I put my headset on and tell them I'm back. Then I start recording

"Hey guys, LilKinny AKA Jackie here with Adam or Sky, Dawn or Dawnables, Ty or deadlox, and Seth or SethBling."

"Wait, what happened?" Seth asks.

"A news report on the guy who kidnapped me. He was arrested when he was discovered abducting another girl. I'm being interviewed tomorrow. Who's cop first?" I ask.

"I'll be cop first." Dawn steps onto the pressure plate. I land in a cell with Ty.

"Hello." He says in a deep voice. Then he starts hitting me into the corner.

"WARDEN! ASSAULT!" I scream. Dawn runs over and shoots Ty. He doesn't die though, but he goes to the other corner.

"Are you OK? Girls stick together, right?" Dawn tells me. We hit each other at the same time.

"High five!" I laugh as Dawn walks to the center of the room.

"OK maggots, I'm Warden Dawn. You will listen to me or feel the wrath of my-" Dawn is cut off my Adam.

"I'm out already." Adam says calm.

"How did you get out?!" Seth, Ty, and I are cracking up.

"The power of butter. I believed Dawn. You didn't believe and now I'm here. With the butter flowers and cows. Moo to you too cow." I look out the window and see Adam's character out. I start laughing so hard tears come out of my eyes.

"He's out Dawn. You lost by default." Seth says between laughs.

"CRAP! ADAM, YOU'RE WARDEN NEXT!" Dawn yells as the round ends. We all go back to the spawn room as Dawn yells at Adam. Adam jumps onto the pressure plate and I spawn in a cell with Dawn.

"Hey Jackie, do you want to escape?" Dawn whispers.

"I heard that!" Adam yells.

_LilKinny to dawnables: Cover me. I'll get us out. I need to blow off steam._

_danwables to LilKinny: Why?_

_LilKinny to dawnables: I caught Jordan cheating. Just distract your boyfriend long enough for me to break three stone bricks._

"Oh Adam, I need food. I'm going to die." Dawn says as Adam walks over.

"Dawn, I get you food!" Adam whines.

"I want a specific amount of food. Some for Jackie and some for me. Can you come with me?" Dawn asks.

"Fine." Adam opens the door and starts to walk to the cafeteria. Dawn quickly breaks the lever and hands it to me.

_dawnables to LilKinny: Change your plans. The cell in the close top right corner has a secret exit. I'll distract them long enough for you to escape._

I nod at her in Minecraft as I get the lever. She runs off to Adam as I unlock my cell. The boys in the other cell look at me as I go into the cell and through the painting. There is a sewer type exit. I sprint it and reach the top. I step on the pressure plate and go to the top. Then I go onto the command block one and go onto the beam. I sprint the straightaway and go into the maze. After 2 minutes of trying to beat it, I finally find the exit.

"Hey Adam?" I ask.

"Whoa, you're still here? I thought you were gone." Adam replies as I snicker.

"Watch your prisoners because I'm out of that prison! Back to eating dirt! Peace out because I'm craving dirt." I start breaking dirt blocks and sound like I'm eating it.

"WHA! GET BACK HERE!" Adam runs out of the maze and towards me. He takes out his bow and runs at me.

"WAIT! LET'S TALK!" I use the excuse Adam gave Ian in his Cops N' Robbers video.

"Fine. How do you think we can get over your dirt eating phase?" Adam's character crouches.

"I don't know. Maybe I should NOM NOM NOM!" I pretend to eat the dirt on the ground. A message with the You Died message pops onto my screen as I laugh.

"I have to go. Time for dinner. I need to get ready for my interview too. They are going to prep me tonight." I stop the video and save it as the nurse enters. I'll upload later once YouTube gets back to me. The nurse sets a tray with a chicken and fries on the girls beds.

"You'll be eating at the meeting." The nurse helps me get my crutches on and we make our way to the meeting room.

"Hi Jackie!" Ty greets me.

"I was just playing Minecraft with you!" I say in surprise. Then I see his laptop and everything becomes clear.

"So, we're discussing what you're saying tomorrow." Ty steals one of my fries. I glare at him and start eating my chicken. Dr. Anne enters the room and sits down.

"Tomorrow, I want a terrified edge. Ty will be there because he will play the supportive friend. I understand the trouble with Jordan you're going through, so I decided to have the other YouTuber you share your channels with come. They are going to do the following questions. Act like he sucked your existence out, like you are a shell of your former self and that Ty is trying to help you. Let's begin." Dr. Anne takes out a paper with questions.

"Ms. Turner, I understand you were taken by Mr. Calvin as well. Can you explain what happened the morning of your capture because your fiancee reported you missing when he heard a window breaking." Dr. Anne looks at me.

"It was terrifying. I was just going to make a video when Thomas snuck up behind me. I was knocked out and put in a burlap sack. I don't know how long he was there and how he even got my address." I act terrified.

"Mr. Parker, I understand Mr. Maron called you first and then called the police. What did he say?" Dr. Anne is really impersonating a nosy reporter.

"He called me and sounded frantic. I was shouting and my niece came down. She was scared of me but when I explained why I was yelling she walked away. I was scared, kidnappers are known to torture victims until they wish that the captor would end their life." Ty says with a frightened edge too.

"I know this is a sensitive topic, but what did happen in that house? Mrs. Garcias reported a lot of screaming." Dr. Anne reads off her paper.

"Once I got there and I woke up, he beat me and shouted at me multiple times. When I refused, he whipped me 20 times. Then he beat me again the following day. Then he brought me to a party, where I contacted police. There, he kicked me in my legs with such force that they disabled my legs. They are recovering well, but I need crutches and braces on my legs to move." I reply sadly.

"How about a tear at this point? Ty, I want you to pat her on the shoulder supportively. Then hug her and allow her to cry while you comfort her. It displays the supportive friend and a broken girl." Dr. Anne suggests.

"I like that edge." I finish my fries and nod.

"Won't it make her look like a cheater though because of her public relationship with Jordan?" Ty exhales.

"No, Jackie it might be touchy and a tear-jerker but explain what happened in the park and the parking lot. Then if they ask about a relationship between you two, tell her you are still sad and you aren't really for a serious relationship yet. Ty is just a fried who was always there for you. It will be a sad moment, but she'll try and lighten the mood up. She might mention your roommates. If she doesn't, you bring them up. I understand your hatred for them. Nobody likes them here. Just explain how they treat you and how mean they are." Dr. Anne actually understands their attitudes.

"OK. I'm going back to my room. I can't have bags on TV." I get up with my crutches.

"Tomorrow they'll wake you up. Just act natural around them. Ty, I want you to be here at 8 tomorrow so you can be the friend who saves her from an emotional breakdown." Dr. Anne dismisses me. Ty hugs me as I leave. I go back to Tiara and Alex, where a wrap is thrown in my face.

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE ON TV AND YOU AREN'T INCLUDING US?!" She shrieks.

"Shut up. I'm not in the mood." I snap and climb into bed. I shut my lamp off and fall asleep, dreaming of a horrible interview tomorrow.

**I'm going to go switch computers. I'm on my desktop and I want to go onto my laptop so I can write in bed. My shoulder is bugging me and I feel dizzy. I'm uploading chapter 15 soon. Bye!**

**~LilKinny**


	15. The Interview

**I don't care anymore about my dance teachers. This is what they know me as:**

_**R.: The chatty girl who was always confused. (I WAS 9 AND SHE NEVER HELPED ME!)**_

_**C-B.: The chatty girl who never shut her damn mouth.**_

_**K.: The waste of space in the back of my classroom. I don't care about her and all she does is take up space in my dance routine. She has no potential of becoming a better dancer and I regret ever giving her a chance. I have no choice but to put her in the back of my class and hope she doesn't mess the other good dancers up. I don't even bother to remember her name or last name like every other girl because I shouldn't give her a chance. (Notice how I never used my name at all. That's right, she doesn't know my name.)**_

_**J.: I gave her a chance in my class. But she went to another class.**_

**So I don't care, I'm going to another teacher's class. I hate my teacher this year and I wish that I never joined her class. **

_Jackie' s POV_

My dreams are plagued with Jordan. Him kissing that girl in the the park repeats over and over. He sees me then laughs in my face, telling me he wanted me to be taken by Thomas. Then Thomas appears and starts laughing in my face, taunting me that Jordan will never love me.

"Stop! You're invading her privacy!" I hear Ty shout. I wake up to reporters around my bed. Ty is standing in front of me and his arms are outstretched, as if protecting me.

"I had another nightmare..." I cry. He turns around and looks at me sadly.

"Another one about Thomas?" He questions me. I nod as he pulls me into a comforting hug. I cry really about the nightmare.

"Are these real tears?" He whispers.

"Yea, the nightmare was horrifying." I whisper back.

"I'm sorry to break this up, but I would like to interview you on your time with Mr. Calvin." The reporter taps Ty's shoulder. He releases me and walks out, probably to get a new shirt.

"Ms. Turner, I understand you were kidnapped a week ago in your own house. Can you explain what happened?" Gianna asks me, shoving her microphone in my face. I push it out my my face as a new set of tears fall.

"I was just getting out of bed to check my YouTube channel when he came out of nowhere. I didn't know ho-how he got in to my house, but it was horrifying. He knocked me unconscious and took me to his evil house." I wipe away my tears.

"What about your fiancee Jordan?" Gianna is clearly digging this drama.

"We are no longer dating or engaged. I caught him cheating yesterday and between my legs, recovering from the physical and emotional pain from my capture, and now his cheating, I'm on the verge of breaking down. And my roommates haven't lightened the blow." Ty walks back in and pats me on the shoulder.

"What do you mean, your roommates aren't being supportive?" I glance at them and seeing them flirting with assistant managers and camera men.

"When I came in, they were hostile to me beyond end. We threw things at each other and they tried hitting on Jordan. I regret helping him with them now." Gianna is on the edge of her chair, listening to my sob story.

"Explain what happened in the park." She instructs.

"I was just going for a walk with my physical therapist for my legs and we stopped in the park. In plain sight, he was making out with some girl. I broke up with him on the spot, yelling at him that he could of been supportive. But no, I had to assume he liked me after saying seven sentences to me total at the convention we met at." I throw my hands in the air in annoyance.

"I understand your legs are healing. Would you like to take a walk with us?" Gianna hands me my crutches. Dr. Anne nods from behind the camera man recording the interview live, so Ty helps me out of bed and helps me with my crutches. Gianna, Ty, Dr. Anne, the camera crew and I all leave the terrors behind while they flirt with the unsuspecting others.

"I must say, you are getting better at locomotion." Gianna compliments me.

"Thank you." We enter the elevator and ride down in silence. When we get to the lobby, I hobble straight into Jordan. He was nervously pacing the floor before I walked into him. Ty quickly gets me to my feet and glares at Jordan.

"Is this him?" Gianna shoves her microphone into my face. I glare at him in anger and push the microphone out of my nose.

"Yes, this is the cheater." I scowl.

"I'm not here for you. Taylor's seriously sick and I came for support. Why would I come for you?" He spits at me. I growl at him.

"I think it's time for a commercial break." I hiss as the camera man stops recording.

"You CHEATER!" Ty melts into the crowd, clearly terrified of me. Jordan remains strong and I'm positive they started recording again.

"It wasn't my fault Rachel was hotter than you!" He snarls at me.

"Oh, so I'm ugly now? Meanwhile, I'm recovering from cancer that I chose to put aside while in the coma for you guys to live. Because I'm not a selfish snob like you and I have feelings. Or I used to before Thomas shredded them then handed you the remains! And I thought you loved me!" I jab his chest with my crutch. He goes staggering back, but runs up and slaps me.

"YOU THINK I LOVED YOU?! I FELT BAD FOR YOU. YOU WERE ALONE, SO I ASKED YOU TO JOIN OUR GROUP. I STARTED DEVELOPING FEELINGS, BUT THEY WERE CRUSHED ONCE THOMAS TOOK YOU. THE REST WAS NOTHING AND WE NEVER HAD ANYTHING!" He shrieks at me.

"OK, WHILE I WAS DYING AND IN NEED, ALL YOU DID WAS SIT ON YOUR LAZY BUTT AND PLAY MINECRAFT! YOU DIDN'T GIVE A DAMN IF I WAS ALIVE OR NOT, AND YOU ONLY ASKED HOW I WAS DOING IF WE SOMEHOW GOT ON THE SAME TIME!" I screech at him.

"OH, SO IT'S MY FAULT NOW!" He yells at me. His face is red with anger now.

"YES, IT IS. YOU BROKE WHAT EVER EMOTIONS I HAD. I'LL NEVER LOVE AGAIN AND I'LL PROBABLY DIE IN A MENTAL HOME BECAUSE OF THE EMOTIONAL TRAUMA YOU PUT ME THROUGH! THE ENTIRE PARTY, YOU NEVER TOLD ME TO SNEAK TO A POLICE STATION WITH YOU. YOU ONLY ASKED IF IT WAS ME AND WHEN YOU FINALLY DEVELOPED BRAIN CELLS, YOU GAVE ME YOUR PHONE. THEN, YOU LEFT ME ALONE WHERE THOMAS CAUSED ME TO NEED CRUTCHES! AND TO MAKE IT WORSE, I HAVE THE WORSE ROOMMATES POSSIBLE IN THIS HELLHOLE!" I holler and hobble out. The reporters follow, leaving a stunned Jordan behind. I've never raised my voice like that before to anyone.

"That was some fight. Well, I think we are done. You should get some fresh air and enjoy the outdoors. I am on Hollywood News, thanks for watching." Gianna winks at the camera and then they thank us. After 5 minutes, they leave the three of us alone.

"So, I need to take care of other patients. I'll see you when you gets back." Dr. Anne walks back to the hospital.

"My niece is calling my phone. I gotta jet. I'll talk to you later." Ty runs in the opposite direction. I'll go to Starbucks, I need the coffee. I hobble to Starbucks and open the door when someone walks into me. I fall down and look at the person. Another YouTuber.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't paying attention. My girlfriend just broke up with me and-" He looks at me oddly. This is CreativeBros45, one of the lego makers and Minecraft players. His real name is Mike and his voice is so child like that it's just adorable.

"No, it was my fault." I get myself to my feet and help him up the best I can. I see his coffee on the floor and pull him inside.

"Where are you taking me?" He asks me curiously.

"To get you another coffee." I order a medium latte for myself and the mocha frappicino for him. The person behind the counter nods and walks off.

"Wait, were you just on TV?" He asks.

"Yea why?" He points at the TV. I look at it in horror.

"Local YouTube celebrities fight in the lobby of a hospital. Jacqueline Turner and Jordan Maron's heated fight coming up next." She winks at the camera as I bury my head in my hands without toppling over.

"What happened?" Mike asks me.

"I caught Jordan cheating on me. He was in the lobby when I ran into him." The woman hands me the two coffees as I hand her the money.

"JACKIE!" I hear somebody shout. i turn and see Seto walking in.

"I'll talk to you later. Hey Seto!" I greet one of my best friends.

"Whose that?" He looks at Mike as Mike walks out of the store.

"CreativeBros45. I bumped into him and bought him a new frappicino. How's everything at Seto's Haunted Mansion?" I use a spooky voice.

"Great. It took me forever to get Dakota and Quinton out of my house though because they thought they were legit dead." Seto and I sit at a table and chat about our channels. Jason walks in and sits down next to Seto.

"Sup guys. Jackie, that was a hell of a fight in the lobby. Did you hear Taylor's in the hospital?" He leans in.

"Jordan started telling me that, but he was rude so I didn't bother asking why." I reply.

"When they were in Disney, Taylor caught an illness in the parks. He was throwing up like crazy and they closed the parks because they didn't want any young children contracting the illness." Jason gossips.

"Wow. I'm currently single and I'm on the verge of a mental breakdown. That was live on TV. What do I do about my image for the public? I don't want to look like a woman who goes from one man to another, that's nasty. Or I don't want to be considered unstable." I tell them my predicament.

"What if you look carefree? Like the paparazzi catch photos of you at like a movie theater or bowling alley with us, shrugging off the argument with Jordan." Seto suggests.

"That's perfect!" I snap my fingers and nod vigorously.

"Do you guys want to go to the park?" Jason suggests. Seto and I agree and we both discard our coffee cups. Then we walk out of the store and towards the park.

"So did you hear what happened with Adam and Dawn?" Jason asks.

"No, I've been arguing with Jordan all morning." I laugh at my horrible excuse.

"Well, we were doing a parkour map this morning. We were with Quinton and Adam was recording. So we start in the launch room and suddenly, everyone dies. Adam starts cursing off the map creators, saying the server's glitched until Dawn calms him down. We do the parkour and Adam is whining the entire time while Quinton and I wait for them. We were all messing around, I mean it was 9 AM and we were exhausted. So after pushing Dawn off accidently, Adam starts whining and laughs, telling Dawn that she was blocking her vision. Dawn threw a fit there, yelling about how Adam is selfish. Then Adam rage quit and went onto another map, and started to parkour there. Dawn was pissed off and I'm positive they haven't spoken to each other since." Jason concludes.

"Well, I never thought they would fight that badly." Seto remarks.

"Yea, the entire time, Quinton and I were listening and talking to each other about the map and we finished it when Adam switched maps." Jason starts laughing.

"Hey, at least you didn't feel what happened to me. He told me that he felt bad for me and his love was a charade. I fell for it and I'm dangling on the edge of sanity." I cry.

"I have an idea. Let's go to my mansion and we can record something. I've been working on a song with my girlfriend Natasha and she told me she didn't want to perform them. You can perform them." I agree and we all walk to Seto's mansion. After entering the large mansion, we hea to his recording studio in the basement. I have to go down the stairs slowly, but I get down there quick enough.

"Jackie, it's an all girl song." Seto and Jason help me into the recording studio and Seto hands me a page with lyrics. I put on headphones and Seto nods. The piano music swells in my ears and it sounds beautiful.

_Summer dreams, cast away like an ocean breeze._

_In this world, trying not to freeze,_

_From the cold-hearted,_

_From the world that left me broken hearted._

_I cast a shadow, that's barely there_

_Grey streaks through my hair_

_But I try and get away, _

_Away from this day..._

_Nobody can help me in this dream land,_

_I can never figure out who I am._

_Where there are cold-hearted,_

_And people that leave me broken-hearted._

_Nobody can save me now,_

_All they tell me is ciao, _

_I am lost in this world of the cold-hearted,_

_Where the people leave you broken hearted..._

_Save me from this wonderland of_

_Mysteries and fairytales,_

_Of a land where nobody is_

_Cold hearted or leaves you Broken hearted..._

_Somewhere where I lie peace and safe from_

_The dangers that might fill my grave when I_

_Leave the world of cold-hearted,_

_And I will never again be broken hearted..._

_People persuade me not to go,_

_I ask them why they value me so,_

_And they say 'This world is cold-hearted,_

_You'll leave me broken hearted tonight'..._

_Oh tonight, I'll be left broken hearted,_

_But I already am,_

_Jordan left me in my time of need,_

_The person who can be my trusty steed,_

_But I know that this world is cold-hearted,_

_And that I'll always be broken hearted..._

The music fades out as they stop and clap for me.

"That was amazing Jackie! I liked how you inserted the part about Jordan." Seto congratulates me.

"I also have a surprise for you." Seto points at the stairs, where Jordan is standing. I growl.

"What's he doing here?" I scowl.

"I'm here to tell you it was all a prank. That girl was Natasha, Seto's girlfriend. We wanted to teach you that not everything is perfect. And that I still love you. But Taylor's really in the hospital. So do you still love me?" Jordan looks at me.

"I..." I start.

**Cliffhanger! And I lied yesterday or two days ago. Sorry. NO AUTHOR'S NOTES IN THE MIDDLE! **

**Should Jackie go back to Jordan? Will they live happy ever after? Sorry for the Mary Sue moment at the end.**

**1) Jackie should go back out with Jordan and I'll try to edge around the Mary Sue parts**

**2) Jordan shouldn't have cheated in the first place! Hell no!**

**Please review your response!**

**~LilKinny**


	16. Deja Vu?

**Hello, this chapter might be confusing, but never fear, LilKinny is hear to help! When you see the Author's Note, please read so you can understand it better. I know, I'm trying to stay away from those but they're so hard! Oh, and you can see why I made Jackie have MARY-SUE-ITIS in this chapter. By the way, my friend Jackie asked what I was doing when I was rereading my story in Spanish today and it ws awkward because she doesn't know I write and I used her name. **

_Jackie's POV_

"No. You put me through so much and all I can say is no." I say angrily.

"Jackie, I'm your BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" He screeches in a high pitched voice.

"What?" I look at Seto and Jason for help.

"I meant BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" He cries out again. The world fades and shifts out of my sight until I focus on another point. My bedroom in my apartment. That was all a dream? What? I look at the textured swirls I painted onto my walls and feel my head. I grab my hair and pull and the wig slides off. I still have cancer. All of that stuff with the kidnapping and fights with Jordan, or the love of my life, never happened. I still have the fatal disease and the convention's today. Sliding out of bed, I go over to my closet. Opening it, I find it the way I left it.

Choosing a blue tank top with black denim shorts and black combat boots, I brush my hair and put it into a high ponytail and smile. Now for makeup and I can prove I'm not a softie like in my dream. I grab my vanity kit and whip out the eyeliner. I apply that, black mascara and blue eye shadow. Then I apply light lip gloss and look at myself. I look cunning and beautiful at the same time. My boots scraping against the wooden floors, I make my way into my tiny kitchen. After grabbing a banana, I walk into the office and grab my iPad. I notice that it needs to be charged, but I'll charge it in the car. Then I grab my poster board and phone and head out after throwing away the banana peel.

I hop into my white Porsche and put the address into the GPS. I'm getting so much deja vu right now it's not even funny. I start driving after I put my iPad on the charger.

"Turn left on Holiday Street." Jelly says. Jelly is the nickname I gave to my Magellan GPS, or a birthday gift from my cousin.

"OK Jelly." I reply sweetly. I see a sign up ahead that says the name of the high school and Jelly announces we've reached our destination. I pull into a parking spot that's fairly close to the entrance and get out of my car.

"Hey!" Somebody says from behind me. I turn and I'm met with Jordan Maron. Oh god, not again.

"Hi. You scared me." I walk over to the trunk and open it. Jordan helps me get my poster out and look it over while I grab my iPad from the front seat.

"Nice name." He comments. I don't know why but I become angry at this. I turn around and grab it out of his hands. He looks at me in alarm as I slam my car door shut and walk inside the building.

"What's your problem?" He sneers.

"I don't need any help." I scoff and tell the lady waiting at the door my name. She highlights it and tells me the table number. I walk inside and find the table. In the shadow section, great. I put the poster board up and start playing my video playlist on my iPad. Since I have nothing better to do, I start playing Temple Run on my iPhone. It's an old game but my score is over 5,000,000 so I still play.

"Whoa, your score is OVER 9,000!" I heard Jordan AGAIN. God, why can't he leave me alone?!

"Why do you keep bugging me?" I ask, not paying attention. I duck under a tree limb and jump over fire.

"I find you interesting." He just replies. I scowl as I beat my high score.

"I find you annoying." I spat.

"You're funny!" Jordan laughs.

"And you're annoying!" I use the same voice as him.

"I was wondering, would you like to be in my group?" He asks.

"Sorry, I'm already in a group with No and Way." I burn him.

"You're good at burns." He glowers at me and walks away. A man in a tuxedo takes the stage and takes a microphone.

"Hello young people! I am Mr. Walsh, the director of YouTube who will be running today's meet and greet. You will be paired up with two other people from the SAME GENRE of your previous channel. You may go." The man watches as everyone runs off. I just stay at my table, going on Instagram. I scroll through my new pictures and one of my best friends Hailey and her boyfriend Chad appear. They both drove to DisneyLand for a little vacation and the picture is of the two of them going onto a roller coaster. I smile as I keep scrolling until I get to the ifactdaily picture. I read it and almost not like it.

'Did you know Marvel created a superhero called "Blue Ear" to encourage a young boy with a hearing impairment to wear his hearing aid?'

I didn't know that and I'm shocked that that's true.

"Hello Jackie." I hear. I look up and see Jason. Why is this happening again?

"Hello Jason. Lovely weather today, isn't it?" I try and avoid the topic I know he's going to bring up.

"Yes, great for making videos. And speaking of videos, I was wondering if you would like to join my channel group?" That sneaky little-

"Well played. But no thank you, I'm only looking for people with certain standards." I reply and go back to my phone.

"OK, so can you go with your groups now that every group has been made!" Mr. Walsh announces. I look up in surprise and see Jordan with Ty or deadlox.

"Hi Jackie." Jordan winks at me. Ty just waves and starts filling out the clipboard that Mr. Walsh must have handed out at one point.

"Group name?" He asks a few minutes later.

"Doesn't matter. Just nothing stupid like LilCaptainDeadlox or something." I tell them.

"What about the Dead Army of Lil Captains?" Jordan asks.

"What the actual hell? You can put what you want, but it will not end up good." I just wave it off. Ty shrugs and writes it down. Then he walks off, probably to turn it in.

"I'm going to pack. Can I have your Skype so we can make videos together?" Jordan is being so persistent, it's annoying me.

"Whatever. It's the same thing as my Minecraft. I'm leaving." I pack my iPad and poster board up and start heading out after I grab my cell phone. I head out of the high school annoyed. My crush likes me back, but acted very open about it and I'm not part of the Dead Army of Lil Captains. Great name guys, very creative.

**Sorry, I'm tired and this is written from my tablet. It looks longer on my tablet. It's a Kindle Fire HD for your information. I'm so tired and today I rebelled against my mom. **

**AND I LIED ABOUT TWO CHAPTERS OR A CHAPTER AGO! I'M SORRY! I HAD SO MUCH HOMEWORK!**

**~LilKinny**


	17. Treehouse Mental Asylum

**Sorry for the wait. I have been crazy busy since I have a reading project due tomorrow. I also had friends over yesterday from 11 AM to 10 PM. So I couldn't write then because my dad was all like "GO TO BED! MOM HAS A RACE TOMORROW AND WE HAVE TO WAKE YOU GUYS UP AT 6!" I'm not lying, today I thought I had school because I wake up at 6. Also, my dad got White Beats headphones. :'(. He told me we could share them, but I decided to be selfless and I told him that I have headphones already (crappy ones from 5 Below). Internally, I was slapping myself, but externally I was just texting. I WAS SO SAD, but I made a good choice. I mean, I hate it when people just buy me things and then say 'This is for you!' right in front of my friends. It makes me look like a spoiled brat and a rich snob at the same time. I also feel guilty not accepting the gift, so I just thank them. Like I got a fuzzy body pillow from my mom a month ago for absolutely no reason. **

_Jackie's POV_

"Is she waking up?" I hear somebody ask.

"I think so." Another speaks. I open my eyes to find a bright white room. I'm on a hospital bed, but there are straps holding down my wrists and ankles.

"Where am I?" I ask one of them. He has blonde hair and hazel eyes, with glasses.

"Treehouse Mental Asylum. Why?" He asks. I'm positive my face grows pale.

"Dr. Brody, she might not know why she's here. I mean, she did enter with amnesia." The other one says. He has brown hair and green eyes that have no shine to them.

"Right Dr. Thom. Well Jackie, your brother Ryan admitted you about three months ago. You kept talking about a boy named Jordan and a YouTube convention in the beginning. You made up dialogue and used different voices and at one point, you were screaming and begging a boy named Thomas to stop. Then you were yelling and pretending to use crutches and finally, you pretended that that was a dream and you redid the first few scenes differently. Then you knocked yourself out and we've been monitoring it since." Dr. Brody finishes.

"That was a dream?" I whisper.

"Yes, it was." Dr. Thom looks at me nervously.

"Thank GOD!" I'm definitely relieved.

"What do you mean?" Dr. Brody asks me.

"There was this one part where Jordan just bugged me and I thought I was dreaming. That's a relief." I tell them.

"Well, you should get back to your room." They help me out of the straps and they lead me to my room. It's padded, so I can't figure out how I knocked myself out. Then the world shifts and I'm back in the apartment.

"I gotta get online for a YouTube video." I quickly say and jog over to my desktop. I turn on the monitor and I'm about to log onto Minecraft when Dr. Brody enters my office.

"How did you get in here?" I ask him.

"You have a visitor." He tells me. The world returns to the padded room and I see Dr. Brody standing at the door.

"He's doing a video or something. He finished and we told you to watch this. Then tell me when you finished." He hands me a tablet and walks out. I go sit on the bed and I press play. Jordan Maron, or the boy from my fantasy land, appears on the tablet. The YouTube icon is in the corner, so i know this is online.

"Hey guys. I'm not here for a regular video today, but to report on something I found interesting. There is a YouTube channel called LilKinny. The owner of the channel, or Jackie, hasn't been posting videos. I heard about it from my friend who lives near her house. And here's the story my friend gave me. Jackie was just being her normal self when he saw her walk outside and into her car. She opened the trunk, pretended to put things into it, and then shut it. Then she pretended to drive away. He told me a whole bunch of other things, including her breaking a window and then jumping out a few hours later. She was admitted to a mental hospital later on when he saw her on her front lawn. And I found her hospital room. I am going to record our interview and I hope you guys won't make fun of her." The video ends. I tap on the door and Dr. Brody reenters.

"He's this way." Dr. Brody guides me down a hall. I look at my clothes to make sure I look OK. Grey sweatpants with a light pink t-shirt and brown slippers. I look fine. We walk in silence until we reach a door.

"You better behave. This man actually wanted to see you in person. Don't make yourself look bad because this will go online." Dr. Brody preps me. I nod and open the door. Jordan's texting somebody. I look at Dr. Brody nervously, and he nods. I walk inside and slam the door louder than usual. Jordan looks up from his phone and smiles.

"You must be Jackie. I'm Jordan Maron, nice to meet you." He hods out his hand. I shake it stiffly.

"I'm Jackie Turner." I say quietly.

"Somebody's feeling down today." He jokes around. I see in the corner of my eyes a camera with a red light flashing. It's recording us as we speak.

"Well, I did wake up to doctors asking if I was mentally stable, so of course I'll be tired." I grin.

"That's better. So I'd like to ask you a few questions, if that's OK with you." Jordan sits on the couch. I sit in the love seat and nod.

"Ask away, but I can pass any questions I'm not comfortable talking about, right?" I ask.

"Of course. You can answer everything in your comfort zone. So the first question, when did you start experiencing this different version of reality?" He reads off an index card.

"I started experiencing it around three months ago and I've been believing it was reality since." I look down.

"Don't feel bad. Next question, did anything trigger this shifted reality?" He asks.

"I was watching YouTube and then it crashed, and then I opened my email up. That's where it started because an email popped into my inbox explaining the location of this convention." I explain the convention rules to him.

"That's definitely strange. I also understand you went through a strange coma while in this. Your doctor's reported long periods of sleep and then you talking. I also understand you have cancer." I look down, remembering that it wasn't cured like in my fantasy.

"Touchy topic there. I did, and it was strange. A lot of YouTubers like us were sucked into the Minecraft mini game of Cops and Robbers. You were there and you were fighting with Minecraft Universe over some weird stuff. The way out of the coma was a portal and it was very strange. Sometimes I wish parts of my fantasy was reality. My cancer was cured in my coma, and I made a lot of friends. I have no friends now because they all think I'm crazy. My best friend Hailey hasn't visited me once. I heard from a doctor that she told my mom that since I was crazy, she can't let her rep go down the drain like mine did." Tears are falling by the time I finish. Jordan hands me a tissue, which I dry my tears on.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. Now this may sound awkward, but your doctor also told me you said my name a lot. There was yelling and crying and it all involved me. Did something happen in that version of reality?" He smirks.

"Don't get cocky. When we got out of the coma, we became closer as friends. Then we started dating but you played a prank on me and I was yelling at you. Then I found out it was a prank and then I imagined it was a dream. You became a clingy kind of guy who annoyed me and finally I woke up. Sometimes, I feel like I go back to that reality." I explain.

"Well, that's strange. What happens when you go into that fantasy world?" He asks, clearly interested.

"Usually, I'll grip whatever I'm sitting on and then the world focuses on where I last was. It can last for days unless somebody interrupts me." I start but then i cling the chair. Everything focuses more and I'm back in the office. I log onto Minecraft, but I don't speak. This is going to be too good for talking. I go onto a Survival Games server and I'm about to press enter when Jordan's hand goes in front of my eyes. I look at him but see nothing. When I look back, I come back to the room with Jordan.

"Yoo hoo! Jackie!" His hand waves in front of my face. I stop pinching the chair and I look at him.

"Sorry, I went into the other reality for a second." I laugh it off.

"K, I thought something was wrong. I have one more question." I listen.

"Will you go out with me?" He asks.

"Why would you ask me? You can have any other girl, but you love a mad girl?" I ask him shocked.

"You're not mad. You're just getting over some confusion. I can accept that. Will you go out with me?" He asks me again.

"Yes." I smile. He pulls me in for a hug.

"God, you're frail. Do they feed you?" He asks me while we hug. His hand goes over to the camera and presses the recording button. The red light stops flashing.

"I drank coffee in my other reality. I don't remember any other foods I had except a chicken cutlet and french fries." I reply softly.

"That doesn't count. You need real food." He tells me.

"I'm fine. If I eat in my fantasy, I'm good." I try and reason with him.

"That's not enough. I'm telling them to feed you more, you need the calories or you will think food is toxic." He tells me.

"I'm fine Jordan." I try pleading.

"You might become anorexic for crying out loud! You're not fat, in fact you're too skinny! Starving yourself isn't good!" Jordan argues.

"I'm not becoming anorexic! I-" I grip the couch and the world fades into the apartment. The map loads and I stand on my pressure plate. The clock counts down and I finally run towards the chests. I grab a chain chest plate and a stone sword. Then I grab a bowl and run. We can break mushrooms. I pause the game when I smell something coming from the kitchen. It smells delicious and mouth watering. I get out of my seat after disconnecting from the map and walk into the kitchen. I turn the corner and see a bagel with cream cheese. It looks delicious. I walk over and I'm about to grab it when I return to Jordan.

"What happened? And why does it smell like bagels in here?" I ask.

"You went into your reality and your stomach started growling, so I asked if you can have a bagel with cream cheese." He points at the bagel sitting on the plate. I facepalm.

"That's why a bagel with cream cheese appeared in the kitchen!" I snapped my fingers and grabbed the bagel.

"Calm down or your stomach will hurt." He laughs at my quick attempt to grab the bagel. I laugh with him as my stomach growls again.

"I was about to start eating the bagel in the fantasy when I came back to reality." I explain and bite into the delicious bagel. The cream cheese floods my mouth as I rip a chunk off. It's so good that I can't resist to keep eating it. **(A/N: I'm sorry about the Author's note, but I LOVE bagels. That's why I'm going into detail on how Jackie's eating her bagel XD)** There's a knock on the door. Jordan says come in as Dr. Thom enters.

"Jackie, time to go back to your room. You can see Mr. Maron tomorrow." He says quietly.

"But I don't wanna go." I pout.

"I'll be back tomorrow. It's fine." Jordan whispers in my ear.

"Jacqueline, don't be difficult." Dr. Thom says with a serious tone.

"Fine. Bye Jordan." I wave bye and storm out of the room. I follow the route we took to the room back to my room and enter it. Angrily, I sit on the bed and pout.

"Jacqueline, it was for the best." Dr. Thom's voice comes from a speaker.

"You embarrassed me in front of my new boyfriend!" I yell at the speaker.

"Visiting time is over. He can come back tomorrow. Would you like anything?" Dr. Thom asks.

"Yes. Freedom." I mutter.

"I can't give that to you Jackie, but I can give you a tablet for the night." He proposes. I think about it and agree. He enters with an iPad and leaves. I get into the bed and ask him to dim the lights. Then I go onto YouTube and watch Jordan and friends until Dr. Thom makes the room completely dark. Then I fall asleep, dreaming all about Jordan.

**So... I'm tired. I had to make a Close Read on A Child Called It for reading. That was my project and I think I needed two copies, but I only printed one, so whatever. **

**Do you guys like the mental asylum?**

**1) Yes, keep it. The plot is interesting and Jordan is a supportive person in this version.**

**2) No, make this and the last chapter a dream and have her wake up at the house instead of the apartment or mental asylum.**

**PLEASE ANSWER!**

**~LilKinny**


	18. Recording

**Hello my peoples! I am very tired and jealous! I wanted to look at my dad's Beats, but I slapped myself *IRL I actually did* and walked back to my room. I swear, I'm telling myself that I have white headphones and I don't need them. But they are driving me insane knowing I can use them but I choose not to! I'm at war with my brain, so if this chapter sucks, just know my brain is currently losing and my instincts are taking over. If you read about Beats and music and stuff, know I'm trying not to run into my parents' room and grab the headphones.**

_Jackie's POV_

I wake up to the smell of bacon. Sitting up in bed, I see I'm back in my apartment. Smiling, I believe it was all a dream. Swinging myself out of bed, I go into the kitchen and see Jordan. He smiles at me and points at the bacon. There's a few pieces on a plate, so I go to grab one. I'm about to bite into the delicious food when it disappears. Confused, I look at Jordan.

"It's time to return to reality Jackie." He tells me. Everything clouds and I sit upright in bed. Looking around in alarm, I sigh and lie back down. I'm still at Treehouse Mental Asylum, or he place for crazy people like me. Why can't my fantasy become reality? I'm battling my sanity, trying not to go full into my fantasy like I did.

Dr. Thom enters the room with a plate of bacon, eggs, and a cup of orange juice. Then Dr. Brody enters with a box. He goes over to a corner and puts up one of the dividers you see in those really prissy girls' rooms. Dr. Thom smiles when he sees me look at Dr. Brody and hands me the plate. I hungrily pick up the bacon and start eating it. Luckily, it doesn't disappear like in my dream. In a matter of minutes, the bacon is consumed and I pick up my fork. Driving it into the egg, I pick up a chunk of scrambled egg and put it into my mouth. Then I drink my orange juice and go back to my egg. Dr. Thom just watches as I finish my egg and juice. Then, he comes over and takes the plate from me.

"Dr. Brody and I have a surprise for you." Dr. Thom tells me as Dr. Brody finishes.

"We'll leave you to explore it." They smile at me and leave. Curious, I climb out of bed and shuffle over to the new room. I go around the divider and almost scream. There are two laptops set up on a table with a white headset. Over to the corner, there is a small recording studio, like to record songs. I smile and pick up the microphone.

"One step closer..." I sing A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. The sound bars go onto the laptop stationed there. I press it as my voice sings back to me, as if a call and response.

"You have a visitor." I hear Dr. Thom tell me through the speaker.

"Here or in the room?" I ask the air. He can hear me, I know it.

"In here. Just act natural." He tells me. I go back to toying around with the audio. I make my voice go as high as a chipmunk and as low as a baritone. I laugh to myself as I play around with my voice. It sounds so weird that I'm playing with my voice. Somebody clears their throat. I take off the headphones and turn to see somebody unfamiliar.

"Hi. We've met before." He reassures me. I relax and go back to toying with my voice.

"That's definitely not rude." He remarks.

"Sorry, after being disconnected for three months, I'm aching for electronics!" I laugh. He laughs with me.

"I'm Seto. You're Jackie, right?" He asks. I nod. I definitely know Seto. His cousin kidnapped me in that fantasy.

"So, you're into recording and making songs?" He points at the various equipment.

"Yea. I think it's fun to alter my voice." I beam and take off my headphones.

"Do you have a good voice? Maybe we can record a song." He suggests.

"I guess... Maybe we can incorporate Minecraft into it!" I decide.

"Sure. Choose a song, any song." He decides.

"How about Just Give Me A Reason by P!nk featuring Nate Ruess?" I question.

"That's a great song. How about a girl who sees her boyfriend cheating on her? I can ask my friend's girlfriend to portray the other girl." Seto pulls up the background music on my laptop. I nod and put on my headphones.

"Get ready." He tells me as the background music starts.

"Right from the start, you were a thief, you stole my heart. And I, your willing victim. I let you see the parts of me that weren't all that pretty. And with every touch you fixed them." I start as an alto. He flashes me a thumbs up and grins. I smile back nervously as the next part for lyrics comes.

"Now you've been talking in your sleep. Uh oh. Things you never say to me. Uh oh. Tell me that you've had enough. Of our love. Our love." My voice rises a little.

"Just give me a reason, just a little bit to love. Just a second we're not broken, just better. We can learn to love again. It's in the stars, it's been written on the scars on our hearts, we're not broken just better. We can learn to love again!" I finish my part strong. Then I hand the headset to Seto as the music switches to his part.

"I'm sorry I don't understand where all of this is coming from. I thought, that we were fine." Seto begins in a low voice.

"Yea, we had everything." I add in.

"Your head is running wild again. My dear, we still have everything. And it's all in your mind." I cut in again.

"Yea, this is happening." I say monotone.

"But you been having brinked out dreams. Uh oh. Used to lie so close to me. Uh oh. There's nothing more than empty sheets. Between our love. Our love." Seto and I start harmonizing.

"Our love, oh our love, oh OH!" I say proudly.

"Just give me a reason, just a little bit to love. Just a second we're not broken, just better, we can learn to love again. It's in the stars, it's been written on the scars on our hearts. We're not broken just better, we can learn to love again!" We sing together.

"Oh, tear ducts in rust." I sing sadly.

"I'll fix it for us!" Seto sings at the same pitch.

"We're collecting dust but our love's enough." I add in.

"You're holding it in." Seto argues with me in a sing song voice.

"Your pulling a dray!" I sing back in return.

"Nothing is as better as it seems..." Seto leads to the climax.

"We'll come clean!" I sing loudly.

"Just give me a reason, just a little bit to love. Just a second we're not broken, just better, we can learn to love again! It's in the stars, it's been written on the scars on our hearts. That we're not broken, just better. We can learn to love again!" We sing low as the music increases.

"Just give me a reason, just a little bit to love. Just a second we're not broken, just better, we can learn to love again! It's in the stars, it's been written on the scars on our hearts. That we're not broken, just better. We can learn to love again!" We sing louder.

"Oh! Can learn to love again! Oh! Can learn to love again! Oh... That we're not broken just better, we can learn to love again." I conclude the lyrics as the piano finishes. Seto claps for me.

"That was amazing! You were really good!" He encourages me.

"Me? You were really good too!" I congratulate him.

"We got some competition though." He opens up a link to YouTube. Then he goes onto somebody named SkyDoesMinecraft's channel.

"This is my friend Adam's channel. We all are doing a competition with any YouTuber doing a song competition. Adam did a music video with deadlox, or Ty. They did the Ain't Nobody Got Time For That Remix. Watch." He presses play.

Two YouTubers come onto screen doing parkour. They're on a rainbow with parkour on it. One of them with a tan skin falls and looks up at the other.

"There's a short intro." Seto explains.

"Ty! I can't do dis!" The one that must be Adam shouts.

"Adam! You can do dis. Just focus!" Ty's character punches the air.

"But nobody has time for dis!" Adam argues back as the background music starts.

"But I got bronchitis!" Ty fake coughs.

"Ain't nobody got time fo' dat!" Adam shouts as Ty jumps down. The drums start and every drum beat is a mini picture of them jumping then falling, flashing red as they land. The entire time, Ty and Adam alternate singing 'Ain't nobody got time fo' dat!' The music swells as they reach the final jump then fall. A message pops onto screen saying 'You Died' Then it shows them griefing the map. Ty blows it up then. Then it shows them at the beginning.

"When I loaded the map, I knew something was wrong." Adam starts.

"We jumped while at war with each other." Ty follows.

"We reached the rainbow parkour and we jumped like CavemanFilms was chasing us." Adam then put in an animation of CavemanFilms waving.

"I felt like Bodil was trolling us. Trolling us." Ty sings. I try and hold in a laugh as Bodil40's laugh plays with the background music.

"I said WHY BODIL and fell into the squid lake." Adam's character is showed trying to get away from squids.

"Then I teleported him to me and we did it again. But he put in ladder parkour!" Ty whines.

"And I grabbed no butter apples as I completed the map. And I jumped from those squids." Adam finishes as the music starts again.

Then they both sing 'Ain't nobody got time fo' dat!' until the end while they parkour. It's a funny video too, which makes it hard not to laugh.

"That was hilarious." I laugh as the video ends.

"Let's do ours." Seto says with determination.

"Wait, what about this one?" I point at one by CaptainSparklez, or Jordan.

"We'll watch it." Seto grumbles and clicks it. It shows two guys in front of a castle looking relieved. I recognize the other as AntVenom.

The intro to #thatPOWER starts playing as their characters walk inside. Different rooms appear as screenshots with them holding a block from the room. They are smiling and look proud.

"And oh... We are done! And oh... I am proud of us. And oh... this took so long. And it took us budder, and iron, and stone, longer, and and expanded, more complex, than ever." Taylor sings. The music plays as an animated version of themselves dance. They dance the robot and even it shows some screenshots of them IRL dancing. The song goes on and I'll be honest, Jordan's a great singer.

**My dad is upstairs and saw me using my crappy headphones... The funny part was I actually tried taking them out of the case and it sounded like they weren't opened. I think my dad is challenging me to try not to take them... If so, challenge accepted. I'll use these and you can see you can't tempt me as much as you want. He said:**

**"You can use them whenever I'm not." **

**And I took that as:**

**"I'm testing you to see if I can tempt you." **

**I LEGIT HAVE A PICTURE OF THEM IN MY ART NOTEBOOK! EXACT COLOR AND HE KNOWS IT. HE'S TESTING ME AND I KNOW IT. I'M NOT GOING FOR THE BAIT THOUGH, OR HE'LL PROVE ME WRONG!**

**~LilKinny**


	19. Close Call

**I'm so pissed right now, it's not even funny. My room is a mess from my anger. My dad left me his Beats today when I came upstairs to write in my room and I put them in my phone and THEY DIDN'T WORK! My stupid Otter Box is too chunky to fit them! All you heard was background music and at sometimes lyrics! I'm so mad and sad at the same time that I can't even think straight! **

_Jackie's POV_

Seto bids me farewell when the video finishes to make the video. It's an animation video and he said he'll call me when he needs me to talk in the intro. I go back to Adam's video and see a blooper's video for the Ain't Nobody Got Time Fo' Dat video. I click it and **(A/N: I'm so sorry, but while I'm sad, A THOUSAND YEARS BY CHRISTINA PERRI COMES ON! THAT'S LIKE THE SADDEST SONG I HAVE ON MY PHONE! Of course... 'One step closer' turns into 'One step farther' I JUST WANTED BEATS! IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK FOR GOD?) **enlarge it. It goes to full screen as the intro starts.

"Hey guys, Sky here with deadlox. Before the video begins, we would like to let you know our video was for a contest and was only for humor. The teams are listed in the description below. And now... the bloopers." Adam finishes.

"Oh god." Ty laughs as the video cuts to the opening.

"Ty! I can't do dis!" Adam shouts.

"Just believe in the mighty power of butt-" Ty is cut off by Adam's laughter. "You know what?" his character jumps down from the ledge and starts hitting Adam's. They fight for a few seconds before Adam starts shouting that they need to redo it. The scene cuts to when Ty shouts he has bronchitis.

"But I have bronchitis!" Ty shouts. He coughs a little and Adam shouts.

"Dude, you just spit all over your camera!" Adam shouts while laughing. I laugh with them as the Skype call is pulled up. It shows them IRL, as Adam laughs, Ty cleans his camera. There is a girl next to Adam laughing.

"Oh shut up Dawn." Ty laughs as Dawn continues laughing.

"NEVER!" She yells as the screen cuts to various mess ups. I laugh as the video ends, but I stop when my chest starts hurting. I hate lung cancer... I go over to my recording studio and decide to make a video for this channel for the second round if Seto and I make it to Round 2, or single videos. Deciding on 'I Need Your Love' by Ellie Goulding and Chris Harris, I start setting up. Then, I start singing it in a crystal clear voice. It sounds amazing as I play it back. The background music is amazing and I love it so much.

"Jackie?" Dr. Thom enters the room. I pause the video and look at him.

"Mr. Maron returned. Do you want to meet him there or here?" He asks me. I'm about to reply when my lung starts hurting.

"My lung hurts..." I gasp, clutching my side. Dr. Thom presses a button on the wall and I faint.

_Jordan's POV_

I wait for Jackie in the lobby. I got permission from the doctors to bring her for a walk. Sitting nervously in the chair, I play with my phone. Then, my text tone plays, so I open it to see a text from Taylor.

Taylor: Are you still meeting me in the park?

Jordan: Bit of a hold up. Jackie hasn't come yet.

I get a text back from him, but I don't respond. Ambulances just rushed through the lobby with a stretcher.

Taylor: Everything's always about her now! Why can't you just come without her?

Jordan: For starters, she's my girlfriend. And also, a medical team just rushed through the lobby with a stretcher. WHAT THE HELL?!

Taylor texts me back, but I shove my phone in my pocket and tap the shoulder of a nurse.

"Why did she just get taken away?" I point at my girlfriend on the stretcher being loaded into the ambulance.

"She has lung cancer. A doctor reported her collapsing suddenly and holding her side. The police are taking the young man who was with her into questioning." The nurse replies.

"And who was that?" I ask, a ball forming in my gut.

"Seto Manot. He was here for 20 minutes and left. They were singing and watching YouTube and then he left. She then watched YouTube more and when a doctor approached her, she collapsed after complaining about her side." The nurse walks away. I whip out my phone and read Taylor's text.

Taylor: If that was about Jackie, then delete my number because we are no longer best friends. You always talk about her and it's getting on my nerves.

Jordan: How can you say that?! Jackie was just transported to a hospital because of her lung cancer!

Taylor: Look, I didn't mean it...

Jordan: Don't talk to me until you learn when not to speak out.

And with that, I shut my phone off and ran outside. After opening my car door, I climb in and drive to the emergency room. When I reach there, I see the ambulance arrived already. There is an oxygen mask on Jackie's mouth and they are pumping air into her. I find a parking spot and climb out, sprinting towards the door.

"Sir, you can't go beyond this point." The receptionist tells me and blocks my way. I sulk over to a chair and turn my phone on. With nothing better to do, I go onto the Pocket Edition of Minecraft and work on the empire I'm making. There are vast skyscrapers to small huts to underground caves to basically everything. I go and work on the underground cavern I plan on burying diamonds and gold in. I'm so into my game I don't notice the doctor coming up to me.

"Are you Jordan Maron?" He asks me. I look at him and nod.

"Jackie's asking for you. She's very weak, but she wanted you." The doctor frowns and leads me down the hall to a room. I enter it and see what looks like a corpse. Shuddering, I walk over.

"Jordan?" She whispers.

"I'm here Jackie." I reply.

"I'm not going to make it. They were talking about it thinking I was still unconscious." Jackie whispers, her voice dry.

"You can't believe them!" I cry out in alarm.

"They were talking loudly. I don't think they would joke about death in an emergency room of a hospital. It's logic Jordan." Jackie frowns.

"Just try and keep your heart going. Breathe slowly so your heart keeps going." I hold her hand.

"I'm trying, but it gets harder with every breath. You can't mourn me for long. I'll watch over you in heaven." She tells me.

"You can't be accepting your death like it's just another obstacle to a happy life!" I argue.

"Jordan, my life has been screwed up since I was 16. When I was diagnosed with lung cancer, I knew I wouldn't make it. Kids would tease me, asking me if I got my treatment yet. Then I went into a crazy fantasy for three months where I thought I was whipped and beaten. My legs were disabled in the fantasy and now this... I'm just being set free from my eternal karma." Jackie's voice is so calm as she talks about her death.

"Jackie, you can have another chance at life if you beat this. Just keep your heart going." I plead with her.

"Tell my mother and Ryan I love them and this was my fault, so don't blame themselves." Jackie babbles on.

"Please don't die Jackie. I need you! I would lose my sanity and they would put me in your room at Treehouse Mental Asylum. Then I would just have a mental breakdown from the grief. Just don't die!" I sob. I can't believe I, the great CaptainSparklez, is crying because of this.

"I know I can't make it Jordan. I'm not stupid and I love you. Just remember that." She tells me. The heart monitor beeps as her hand grasps my wrist. I scream in sadness and start crying. A doctor runs in as I point at the heart monitor. He calls for nurses and they all enter the room. One of them gets Jackie's limp hand off my wrist and leads me out of the room as they shock her. I can't believe it. She passed. The nurse leads me to the lobby, where Taylor waits for me.

"Are you crying?" He asks me weirdly.

"No, I'm sweating through my eyes. YES I'M CRYING!" I sit in a chair and cry. Taylor sits next to me and tries to calm me down.

"What happened?" He tries and coaxes me to tell him about what happened with Jackie.

"Her lung cancer killed her. She was weak and told me she knew she wasn't going to make it. She told me she loved me and and then her heart monitor stopped. They led me out of the room to revive her." A new wave of tears form.

"I'm so sorry man. And I'm sorry about earlier. It was very selfish and I never really see you as much as I should." Taylor tells me.

"We dated for two days! And in those two days she affected me so much I couldn't stand it." I tell him as a doctor strolls up to us.

"I have god news and bad news. The good news is, Jackie's still alive. The bad news is, one of her lungs isn't working at all anymore. She needs to get a lung transplant or she'll die. We need a donor and she's first on the list for it." The doctor leaves us so the news can sink in.

"We need to find a donor." I decide and stand up.

"I have a great idea. We're both YouTubers, lets ask our fans if they know any donors. We'll even include Jackie." Taylor compromises. I agree and we ask the receptionist if we can see Jackie.

"Sure, but don't be too loud." She instructs us as we thank her. I lead him to Jackie's room and we silently enter. Taylor pauses at the sight of Jackie's body lying in the bed, but swallows and follows in behind me.

"Jackie..." I whisper in a sing song voice. Her eyes flutter open and she looks at the both of us in alarm.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" She starts coughing. I hand her a cup of water as she motions for it. She drains it and I place it on the night table. Taylor sets up the camera as Jackie looks at him confused.

"What's with the camera?" She asks me.

"You need a lung donor or you'll die. We're asking our fans to contacts us if they know any donors." I explain as Taylor presses record.

"Hey guys, Jordan here." I wave.

"And Jackie!" Jackie waves happily to the camera.

"That's really nice. Guys, Jackie has lung cancer and she almost died from it a few minutes ago, yet she put on a happy face and disregarded it. She needs a lung donor guys." Taylor comes into the camera's view.

"I don't wanna die Jordan." She grabs my arm. Jackie's really playing it up to the camera.

"We don't want you to die either. Please, if any of you know a lung donor, please contact us. Our emails are in the description and we are desperate. Yes, you heard us. Desperate for a donor. Jackie's 18 guys. That's too young for someone to die at." I look at the camera sadly.

"Please guys. I have so much more to live for. I need one lung and it's hard for me to breathe. Jordan, you saw how sickly I just looked right?" Jackie addresses me.

"Yea, how are you looking less like a corpse now?" I ask her.

"They gave me more blood. Please, Taylor, Jordan and I are pleading for a lung. We don't want you guys ripping out your lungs for me though. If you know a donor, please call." Jackie laughs a little at the 'ripping out your lungs' part.

"Email us if you know, and like Jackie said. Don't rip your lungs out. Only ask a legal donor." Taylor finishes the video.

"Thank you guys..." She tells us as she falls into the bed. I see her chest rising and falling, so I know she isn't dead. We leave as I feel hope rising in my chest.

**Sad chapter... I'm so sad right now still about the Beats. I JUST WANTED A THIN CASE DAD! I WOULDN'T DROP MY PHONE!**

**~LilKinny**


	20. And So It Goes

**I'm sorry if you guys are confused. Here is a summary:**

_**Jackie was actually in a fantasy she created the entire time and she woke up in a mental asylum, where Jordan visits her. In her fantasy, her lung cancer was cured, but in reality it got worse. It almost killed her and there's a shock in this chapter.**_

**Oh my God. I dug out my DSi and I'm playing Pokemon Soul Silver (I'm a nerd, but it was from when I was 9) and it's so hard since I'm used to touch screens. My character's name is Azalia and she prefers fire, ghost, and psychic types. I just thought that would be a great personality, but she LOOKS SO DAMN HAPPY! GOD, IF ONLY WE COULD CUSTOMIZE OUR CHARACTERS! **

_Jackie's POV_

I dream of a perfect world. A world of serene fields with petunias and tulips that bloom freely in the green grass. The scene is so calm as I walk through the meadow to a little log cabin on the other side. I have long hair again and it blows around me like my light pink dress. My bare feet touch the earth gingerly as I cross the gorgeous scene. Then, I feel like I was shot in my lung. I turn and see somebody with a gun standing before me. I stumble to my feet as the meadow sets fire. The flowers that once bloomed in the calm environment are ashes now, like my hopes of being cured. The person laughs cruelly as the log cabin ignites. I scream in pain and rage as I clutch the injured lung. Then he pulls the trigger again and...

I sit upright in bed, gasping for air. I can't breathe, my lung is so sore and my anxiety is growing. It's been three weeks since we put out the help message and nobody contacted us. I'm starting to lose hope, but I act cheerful in front of Jordan. I want to act like I can beat this, but everyone knows I can't. My lung is aching as I grab my phone. Finding my text history with Jordan, I press it as the messages pop up.

Jackie: Jordan, it's over. I lost.

Jordan: What's wrong?! You can't give up hope now!

Jackie: Jordan, nobody got back to us. Three months have gone by and I feel like I'm almost dead. I can't breathe Jordan and it's an effort to stay awake everyday. Every time I see you, I try not to burst into tears and tell you I'm not going to make it, but I know now. When you get older, and have a child, name her after me. I'll be your guardian angel from heaven. Just remember that I love you and you will be included in my will.

I turn my phone off and leave a note with the passcode. Then I get a piece of paper.

_Dear my family, friends, and Jordan, _

_I'm sorry I left you all this early. 18 years of misery, of pain and suffering have been torturous and now I break my silence. When I was diagnosed with lung cancer, I knew I was going to be free, but the question was when. I am dividing my things based on how much they mean to me and how I think you would use them. Mom, you get all of my jewelry. Ryan, you get my music collection and my CDs. I only wish to be buried with my The A Team music album. Jordan, you get all of my recording things, laptops included. My Minecraft account information is on a document in the music recording laptop. Hailey, you get all of my makeup and clothes of your desire. I wish to be buried in my blue jean shorts with my grey net shirt and a bright purple shirt underneath with grey Toms on. I want in my hands my iPhone and I want earbuds in my ears. Dad, you get nothing for getting drunk and cheating on Mom. _

_I also want to give my YouTube account to Jordan. Jordan, record my funeral and ask the viewers why they didn't send us emails. My money will be divided between Mom, Ryan and Jordan. I have $3,000 in the bank that was supposed to be for college, but that's out of the question now. You each get$1,000 each and please don't get greedy. I'm sorry to leave you all this early, but between the fantasy I lived in and cancer, I was getting tired of life. I will see you all in heaven in hopefully a long time and I don't expect any suicides. Just think, 'what would Jackie do' whenever at a difficult situation and I will be there waiting for you._

_Love, Jacqueline "Jackie" Turner. Age 18. Cause of Death: Lung Cancer _

I fold it up as my working lung tightens up and I fall into the bed. Clutching the note, I smile as the rough hands of life release me to the smooth hands of death. The last thing from my old life I hear is the heart machine going 'Beep...'

_Jordan's POV_

I read her text with shock. She gave up on life. Just like that, she threw away her mendable life. I run out of my apartment complex and sprint to the hospital, arriving 20 minutes later out of breath. Everyone there is milling around accept two people in a corner. They are hysterically crying. The woman looks like Jackie, so I'm guessing they're her family. I walk over to them and sit in the chair by them. And I'm met with a surprise.

"Ryan?" I ask my friend.

"Jordan? What are you doing here?" He asks in disbelief.

"My girlfriend just passed and I came to see her..." Ryan glares at me.

"You were dating my sister?!" He asks loudly.

"I didn't know you guys were related! Honestly, you guys look nothing alike except for your hair. You have dark hair and she has dark highlights!" I exclaim.

"Boys, calm down." Mrs. Turner orders.

"Yes Mom." Ryan sighs.

"She sent me a text. It said she couldn't breathe and she wanted to tell us she was sorry for this." I tell them.

"Really?" Her mother looks at me hopefully. I nod.

"Excuse me? We found this with her when we went to her room. It was in her arms." A nurse hands us a piece of paper and leaves. Jackie's mother reads it first and her face pales. Then Ryan reads it and he gasps. I take it from his hands and read it. It's her will. She's giving us her prized possessions and telling us what to bury her with.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." I get up and hand her mother the paper. Turning, I exit the door in a daze. She left me her YouTube channel, her entire recording set, and her Minecraft account. Numbly, I walk down the street. I look at the park and see Adam and Dawn on a park bench. Adam waves me over but I shake my head. He gets up and comes over to me, much to Dawn's disapproval.

"Why didn't you want to sit with us?" Adam asks when he reaches us. Dawn catches up to us and stands with Adam.

"I need some time to myself. Ryan and I are busy for the next few weeks." I start walking away, but Dawn grabs my arm.

"How's Jackie?" She asks. They didn't hear yet that she passed away.

"She's in heaven. Her other lung stopped functioning." I tell them and start running away. I hear Dawn cry out and Adam calls for me to come back, but I don't stop running until I reach my apartment building. When I reach there, I go through the door as tears starts falling. I can't believe that she's gone. She was so unique and like always, cancer crushed it.

"Hey Jordan!" An annoying girl in my complex greets me. She likes and I know it because she asked me out once. I think her name's Tiffany or something.

"Oh, hey Tiffany." I try and avoid eye contact while I wait for the elevator to come down.

"Why are you crying?" She asks me innocently.

"It's too personal." I mutter and get into the elevator. Of course, she climbs on with me.

"You can tell me." She bats her eyelashes at me. I roll my eyes and move to the other side of the elevator.

"I need space Tiffany. I just lost my girlfriend and it's weighing down on me since she had lung cancer." The doors open and I get to my apartment as quickly as possible. Locking the door behind me, I head to my fridge and grab a carton of ice cream. Time to grieve. I plop down on the couch with a container of chocolate brownie ice cream and turn on Family Guy. My favorite cartoon can't even cheer me up. I stop at the news as they report live at the hospital.

"Was Jackie Turner's death planned by the staff themselves?" The reporter asks the camera. I stop on this channel and start digging into my ice cream as they explain how Jackie died. Then it goes to a reporter with Ryan.

"I understand you are Jackie's younger brother Ryan, or a fellow YouTuber. Do you know anything about the staff here?" The reporter asks him.

"I actually don't. I just got a call from my mother saying Jackie was gone and I came to the hospital as soon as possible. The staff didn't do anything wrong, but if Jackie was still here, she could say something about the staff." Ryan reports to the reporter.

"Most people who had lung cancer survive, but Jackie didn't. Cameras in the rooms display audio talking like this." The audio plays.

_"D_o_ you have the medicine?" A nurse asks another nurse._

_"She's not going to make it. We'll slip some carbon dioxide into her oxygen tank and we can have the press believe that it was all a natural death." The nurse says firmly._

_"She has a chance." One of them argues._

_"She's famous and we're not! If we can eliminate her, we wiped out her and her friends and we can become top YouTubers!" One of them happily exclaims._

"As you can tell, they are discussing murdering Jackie. On her cell phone, she was texting her boyfriend it seems that she is feeling weaker and it's getting harder to breathe. Her boyfriend Jordan is telling her to breathe, but she stopped texting him after a long text and it tells him to name his daughter after her. I am Tammy Richets, this is LA News." The scene cuts to the recording studio where two women and three men sit.

"Honestly, some people had the nerve to kill a young girl." One of the women comments. I turn the TV off in shock. She was murdered by jealous nurses. What the heck? Seriously.

~~~~~ TIME SKIP ~~~~~

Today is Jackie's funeral. I'm dressed in a black shirt and black dress pants. I have on black shoes and it's supposed to rain today, so I'm bringing my grey umbrella. I leave my apartment with the index cards I have my speech on. Climbing into my car, I drive to the cemetery in silence. The radio won't cheer me up, those people are in love or happy and I'm definitely not happy. And I'm definitely not listening to Taylor Swift. After 15 minutes, I reach the cemetery as rain starts falling. I park in the parking lot across the street and climb out of my car. Once I'm out, I open my umbrella and lock the door. After walking across the street, I head to the cemetery where signs read 'Jacqueline Turner's Funeral'. I follow them to an area where I see chairs by an empty grave. There is a casket lying on a miniature stage. I sit down in an empty chair in the back and I feel another presence next to me. I look at the chairs next to me and see nobody.

"Jordan..." I hear Jackie playfully whisper. I'm just imagining it. Ryan sits next to me and we talk about YouTube and other things. But I still hear Jackie.

"Do you hear something?" I ask Ryan.

"No. But Morgan Freeman hears Jordan about to cry." Ryan uses his famous Morgan Freeman voice. I laugh lightly and I'm positive Jackie laughs. But I'm just hallucinating it all.

"I'm not. I have to make my speech now." I go onto the stage and clear my throat.

"Hello everyone. My name is Jordan Maron. I am a YouTuber who met up with Jacqueline when I heard about her mental issue. I found out she was only imagining a different scenario on life, rather than trying to escape it. I started to date her around three months ago. Three months ago, her right lung stopped working. And I felt like my heart stopped working too. It was hard to comprehend that every time I saw her, her bubbly attitude was only a mask and that she kept a negative attitude. She texted me before writing her will explaining the lies she's been telling us all. Jacqueline was an excellent video maker and singer. She wrote in her will she doesn't want anyone to commit suicide because of her and that she doesn't expect to see any of us for a long time. Can we please have a moment of silence to pray nobody will commit suicide to be with Jacqueline." Everyone bows their heads and I hear crying from multiple people.

"Jacqueline preferred Jackie, and that's what I called her. Jackie always was positive, even when life went wrong and she asked me to record this. And I ask the viewers on YouTube watching this, why didn't you answer our plea? If one of you just knew a donor, none of this would have happened. So I ask you. Please have a heart and we will be praying for you, Jackie, and hope your journey to heaven is safe." I conclude and head off the stage.

**Hello. I was so sad writing this. But so many people spammed it and when I asked my reading teacher for advice, he told me to make the story turn dramatically. Like something bad happens and see what you guys think. So what do you guys think?**

**1) No. No. Not happening. This better be a dream or I will find you, LilKinny, and force you to make the story a dream.**

**2) This is better than previous chapters. Your writing improved vastly and you figured out when to make emotions stand out.**

**3) KEEP IT AND GO FROM HERE. MAKE A DRAMATIC SCENE WITH JORDAN!**

**~LilKinny**


	21. Guardian Angel Also End

**I'm writing this in school! :D it's going to be published later.**

_Jordan's POV_

I looked at my apartment sadly as I walk out of it. I moved out of my apartment because I can't live without Jackie. I plan to live in the woods as a hobo. Adam and Dawn offered for me to live with them, but I refused and hung up on them. I'm keeping Jackie's recording things, however. They were in her will and I was supposed to have them. Nobody can take them from me. I exit my building luckily not seeing Tiffany and look outside. My duffel bag is weighing me down, but that's from food and two pairs of clothes. The rest is Jackie's recording equipment and her three laptops. I didn't pack anything that could track me. I plan on running from town to the forest. I'm going to camp there until I reach a town.

I sneak around the building to the back, where there is a forest. Looking around for any witnesses, I find nobody. With a feeling of dread in my heart, I dash into the depths of the forest and I don't stop until I see a clearing. I turn around to see any signs of the town, but instead I see bushes and trees. Sighing with relief, I turn and start walking straight. I occasionally hear movement around me, but I shake it off and keep walking straight.

"Oh thank you Jackie." I murmur when I reach a road. There is a bus stop and a gas station, so I sit at the bus stop. This is making me think of that episode of Spongebob, where he was waiting for the bus that always left without him. I shudder and look down the road I came in the direction of and see a bus coming. It stops and the doors clank open. I get out the money I have with me and pay $3.00 to ride to the nearest town. Sitting down, I relax. It stops at another stop and a girl climbs on.

She has bright green eyes and black hair. Her skin is pale and looks great. She looks over at me and sits.

"I'm Gwen." She has a cool voice. It's very monotone but it also has a bit of a bitter edge to it. It's actually really nice. What do I say? My voice is very recognizable and my name would give me away.

"I'm Jake." I say in a voice like Jake's from Adventure Time.

"You sound like Jake from Adventure Time." She grins.

"Well, it's not my fault my voice sounds like a cartoon character's." I laugh and she laughs with me. Her laugh is perfect, like bells chiming. Being next to her is like when I met Jackie. I feel like my soul left this world and was replaced by an emotion I thought left me when Jackie passed. Her laugh is so beautiful. I can't be falling for her. I just can't. Jackie passed two days ago. I can't just get over her death like I didn't care.

"You're funny." She comments as she giggles.

"Thanks." I say in the fake voice and look out the window.

"Is something wrong Jake?" She asks me.

"It's nothing. I'm just getting over something." I remark.

"Like Jordan Maron. He's one of my favorite YouTubers, but his girlfriend passed away a few days ago. He dropped off the grid earlier today. You kinda look like him." Gwen pushes a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"I've never heard of him. I don't watch YouTube often." I lie. YouTube is my soul existence and I can't go a day without being on it.

"Oh." Gwen blushes a little. The bus pulls to a stop and I see we're at a town.

"This is my stop. It was nice talking to you Gwen." I wave to her and leave with my duffel bag. The bus pulls away and I look around at the new town. It's located near a lake, so there are a few docks with some boats. Jackie would go find an inn to stay in. So I walk down the stone path and look around. There's a gigantic building that says 'Inn', so I go there. Entering the building, I head to the front desk. A girl looks up and for a second, I see Jackie's face before realizing this isn't her.

"Hi. I'm Amber." She blushes and waves to me. Her name is the color of Jackie's beautiful eyes.

"I'm Jake. Can I have a room?" I ask her in my Jake voice.

"Sure." She types something into the computer and hands me a key.

"Rent is $15 a month. Room 14, it's on the third floor." She blushes as I brush against her hand. I thank her and walk towards the elevator. It comes after five minutes of waiting and I press the third button. The door shuts and I release a breath I was holding. The elevator opens too soon, so I walk out and find Room 14. I unlock it and go inside, locking it again. I head to the couch and sit down, finally feeling like I can't stand it. I need to get a new look. I go to the bathroom and open the cabinet. Luckily, there is bleach. I look at myself one last time and pour the bleach in the sink, making it so that none can escape. Then I dunk my hair into it, leaving the front dark. I want to look like Jackie a little. After letting it dry, I look at myself in the mirror. My hair is a curly mass of brown and blonde hair. Like Jackie's.

I go into the kitchen after draining the bleach and find scissors. I go back to the bathroom and trim my hair a little so it's still thick, but not as thick. I look in my mirror and see a different person. They have brown eyes, but light blonde hair with dark brown highlights. I smile sadly and walk outside to my duffel bag. The zipper opens and my hands go immediately for Jackie's recording equipment. Luckily, none of it gone damaged. I keep it in there and remove my clothes. They go in my drawers in my room. Entering the kitchen again, I take out the food I packed and place it into the fridge.

"Well Jordan, this is your new life." I tell myself in my old voice.

_Jackie's POV (Yes, she has a perspective.)_

Heaven is not as some would expect it. You wake up in a dusty brown mansion. Souls wander the halls, floating in and out of rooms with names on them. I look into a room and find a hotel room. Curious, I exit the brown hallway and enter the room. I walk around and gasp. I see Jordan, but he has blonde hair and brown hair. Like mine.

"Well Jordan, this is your new life." He says to himself as he walks to the TV. I sit next to him and wave my hand in front of his face curiously. He doesn't respond, so I sadly sit next to him. I sit close to him and my elbow accidently touches his arm.

"Who's there?" He jumps and looks at the spot I'm sitting in. I stand up and look for paper and a pen. I spot one on the kitchen table, so I run there and bring it over. To him, it looks like a floating piece of paper and a pen.

_Jordan,_

_It's Jackie. Heaven isn't what it seems. Everything is old and dusty. There is a brown door that leads to the mansion. Remember, I told you I am your guardian angel. Hopefully, I can get wings so you can see me and we can communicate. I'm watching you and I always will. By the way, nice look. Looks familiar too._

_Jackie_

**That's the end of Cops and Robbers. Please look for Heaven is a Haven, coming soon. I'm going to watch a movie, so I'll see you in Heaven is a Haven.**

**~LilKinny**


End file.
